


His Dreams, Afloat

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne Tries, Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), RadioHusk, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Theories, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), brief description of rape, implications of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: Charlie sets up a project to renovate everybody's rooms for the sake of their comfort. With everyone being picked for specific rooms, Husk has to put up with the most infuriating being there is.The Radio Demon.In an unexpected twist, Husk learns more than he can grasp about Alastor every single night. Reflecting from dreams to nightmares to dirty secrets, the distance between the two doesn't last long and a bond starts to form.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 347





	1. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night together, not going how Husk assumed it would be.

Now, to think of all the residents in the hotel; second guessing yourself who your roommate could be. Charlie was limited on the amount of rooms due to renovation, meaning some residents and one patron had to give up their own rooms for the improvement process to start. After all, all the princess wanted was for everyone to be comfortable in their own space, rather than suffering in bags worth of webs, dust, and fragile ceilings. 

Angel initially thought he was going to have a bedmate, until Vaggie changed the princess’s mind after his constant lude remarks. He was going to remain alone, in exception to the crazed Cherry Bomb visiting time after time. 

Charlie and Vaggie were provided their own private room, not needing a renovation since their room was the first to be touched up out of the rest. Then the remaining rooms were filled up with a handful of residents staying at the hotel, one of which was staying with Niffty- who was slightly disappointed not seeing a man standing in her room. 

And then there were two.

Sharing a room with an Overlord, Husk walked through the door only to slam it back shut again on his way out. “No fucking way!” 

“Please? I promise this will only take a week or so, then you can have a brand new place!” Charlie threw her arms up optimistically, but the feline wasn’t following.

“So you can’t have me stay with some normal fucker? You just  _ had  _ to put me with Alastor!?” Husk slammed his hands against his legs as a result of his anger. “Listen, princess, and listen closely. He hates people touching him, he prefers to have his own space, and he’s my boss. This ain’t gonna work out.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Nobody else is as close to him as you are. Just stop bitching about it and put up with him for a week, that’s all we’re asking from you.”

With an exaggerated, old man sigh, he pushed the door back open, coming into contact with the smiling deer unpacking a small suitcase. Just as Husk was ready to pull his attention away from the danger, Alastor looked up at him and grinned. 

“Ah,” he chuckled. “ Well, this is going to be very entertaining!” 

“Don’t you fucking start!”

* * *

Surprisingly, things went smoothly. Although Husk had to witness all of the unusual items being thrown onto Alastor’s side of the bed; already choosing which side he was going to sleep on, the room was quiet except the occasional radio static emitting from the deer. 

Husk finished packing his own belongings, not bringing as much as he had preferred. If he knew Alastor was going to be his roommate, he ought to have brought earphones to block out the Overlord. At least he still had his phone, keeping it out of sight from the “old bag” in the room. 

...Coming from himself. 

“Fairwell, my dear. I believe I have finished unpacking, so shall we gloss over the rules?” Alastor sat crossed-legged on the edge of the bed, peering into Husk’s soul. 

Husk snorted. “You really have rules? Don’t trust me enough for this job?”

“This is Hell after all, darling Husker. A loyal friend like you may not be so loyal after all, particularly with that mobile device of your’s…” Alastor easily pointed out the phone hanging out of Husk’s bag, which the cat sheepishly pushed back into the bed’s sheets. 

“Fine,” Husk leaned back against his bed. “Tell me what the rules are before I break any.”

_ “Rule number one: Please do your best to stay as far away as you can from me in our private hours. Of course, this includes the bathroom and the bed. _

_ Rule number two: I insist you do not steal or even peak at my belongings. I will let you know that some of them are cursed, and I will know if you touched anything. _

_ Rule number three: Do not disturb my sleep. I am a busy man after all, as you know. _

_ Rule number four: If I need to-” _

“Alright, I get it. So long as I don’t annoy the shit out of you, we’re all good?” Husk cut the radio demon off, certain he has heard those rules before. 

Alastor clasped his hands together, before boosting himself off the bed and manifesting his microphone. “Very well, then! Now that the air has cleared up around here, I can start running my errands. I hope to see you later into the evening?” 

“I hope not” snapped back Husk, though it was too late when the deer had indeed left to run some errands. Sometimes it was like arguing against a princess from a servant’s perspective, that everything was under the princess’s needs with not one request made from the pitied servant. 

He knew that Alastor wouldn’t mind if Husk set his own rules, but what rules did he have? Don’t drag him into anymore shit? Like that won’t happen ever again. Somehow, the radio demon had a profit in his deals, unless Husk was one of the lucky few. To be offered a job at the Hazbin Hotel, despite having to work alongside a charity job, he was offered free shelter, food, milk. Previously before that, after he agreed to fight alongside the Overlord, he was offered unlimited access to the Casino with a big cash reward from Alastor. 

Husk knew it was the execution plan that made him dread the next mission Alastor had set in mind for him, but the benefits at the end were worth it. And the prizes seem to be getting better and better for Husk’s afterlife. 

With nothing better to do, the feline made his way down towards the bar, wasting his hours away with booze and being pestered by the city’s infamous pornstar. 

* * *

The clock struck midnight. The princess requested that everyone must come to breakfast all together, in hopes of making the first step towards redemption. ‘Who the hell wakes up at nine in the morning, anyway?’ Thought Husk. 

When he was ready to clean the glasses and pack away his equipment, the clippity clop of hooves came across the floor towards Husk’s bar. “Retiring already?” He grinned teasingly, running his fingers through Husk’s fur like it mesmerized him. 

“The princess wants us at breakfast tomorrow, so we gotta go to bed soon. You coming too?” Husk asked in return. 

Alastor shrugged, waving his microphone away into thin air. “I don’t see why not.”

They made their way up the stairs, with the tap of Alastor’s shoes silenced by the carpet and Husk’s paws comfortably walking against it, the night gradually fell into silence. Just how Husk liked it. 

And then they walked in. 

“What the fuck!?” Husk choked at the sight. All of Alastor’s shadowy friends were gathering around a wailing demon, small enough to touch noses with Angel’s pet Nuggets, but also old enough to swear and cry with a deep, croaky voice. 

“I thought we could have a midnight snack. I, at least, feel rather peckish~”

“That’s it!” Husk wrapped his paws around the bound demon’s head, opening the window wide with his flexible tail before throwing the demon into the night’s sky. He then slammed the window shut and walked up to Alastor’s face. “We’re setting some of my rules now!”

Gawking at Husk’s actions, the deer only grinned wider and seated himself on his side of the bed. “Go on.”

“No rituals. No sacrifices. This room stays as innocent as a puppy, ya got it?” Just to the thought of walking into one of Alastor’s broadcasts being hosted in their room, it boiled the feline’s blood. Not only the mess, but the stench it would leave, and Husk only wanted to stay out of Alastor’s killing business. 

As if he had a choice to agree or disagree, Alastor nodded contently with his chin resting on his palm. “That can be doable. But I must warn you, I have tendencies at night to do such things subconsciously.” 

“You-” Husk growled. He was too tired for this bullshit. “Let’s just get ready, I ain’t putting up with your shit any longer. Tomorrow we’re both moving out and away from each other.” 

Alastor hummed, but said nothing more. He walked towards the bathroom and started to fulfill his nightly routine. Brushing his intimidating grin, brushing over his fluffy hair (and tail, away from Husk’s view), before snapping his fingers to dress into his night clothes. Silky, crimson, buttoned up as far as it could go as his pants clung to his slim figure with a few creases. 

Husk moved into the bathroom soon after Alastor finished up, brushing his teeth also and combing through his fur. After checking his tail and wings in addition to the dead fur coming off him, he climbed into the bed, the only difference being his bowtie removed and settled onto the nightstand. 

Not long after, Alastor hesitantly climbed into the bed, cringing at the close distance the two had to endure for a week. Surely he would loosen up around his friend? “I apologize, this experience is unfamiliar with me.”

“No need to apologize, I get it” responded Husk calmly, relaxing back against the pillows. “You need the light on for a bit?”

“If you don’t mind” Alastor smiled appreciatively, picking up the book left in his lap. It was a rare smile to others, but Husk was familiar with it. Not all of the deals and missions they fought through were one sided after all. 

After approximately an hour, Alastor closed his book, settling it beside the lamp as he switched it off to Husk’s partial relief. He didn’t mind catching a glimpse at the deer; when he got excited over a specific part in the book, and then sulking with a permanent smile somehow. As if the Overlord wasn’t just a powerful figure in Hell, but a human again. 

The two pulled the sheets over them, turning backs to each other for obvious reasons. The bed wasn’t too small, but it led them to bumping tails together from time to time, making Husk snicker everytime as he felt the small deer tail wiggle uncomfortably. 

A long night ahead, Husk wasn’t prepared to hear the spontaneous sounds of radio channels flickering back and forth in the room. Even if it wasn’t loud, the static buzzing in the air was definitely distracting. 

He sat up to take a closer look. Was Alastor playing games this late into the night? “Really?” Husk sighed, ready to poke Alastor before realizing one feature. Alastor was asleep, his smile no longer there despite the radio sounds filling the room’s atmosphere. It was a phenomenon he was more than ready to address in the morning, especially if Husk wasn’t sober enough to deal with it.

Or maybe, it wasn’t intentional… 

_ “Who’s there?”  _

The words came out of the air, high pitched and childlike. Watching the Overlord sleep, his mouth didn’t open to say those words. Who did, then? Could anything related to radios come off any part of Alastor? A sucky feature to have, in Husk’s opinion. 

_ “You know who”  _ said a darker voice, seemingly coming from a man’s mouth. 

‘Is this Al dreaming?’ Husk thought to himself curiously. Everyone was no stranger to the deer saying his thoughts aloud, as the radio stations would flicker with hidden words behind the static that were coming from Alastor’s mind. Sometimes it scared the life out of some, and other times it led the demon into trouble. But was it possible in dream form? Did this mean Husk could watch Alastor’s dreams? 

Not wanting to be the creep his consciousness wanted to be, Husk turned back to face away from Alastor, covering his large ears as he tried to doze back into slumber. 

_ “Papa?” _

Fuck this bullshit. If he couldn’t sleep through it, he had to watch it. Shifting back against the headboard, he closed his eyes to imagine the scene playing through Alastor’s mind. A younger, human version of Alastor, presuming he was in the darkness as he questioned his surroundings. A parental figure, a father, came out of the shadows. 

_ “Be quiet, Alastor. Quiet for papa…”  _

_ “W-What are you doing!?”  _

‘What is he doing?’ This was starting to become a nightmare, Husk knew it would. There weren’t a lot of supporting fatherly figures around in Hell, and with that thought in mind, he started to imagine things he never would have before. Did Alastor experience trauma like Angel? 

_ “I said open them!” _

_ “No!”  _ Snapped back the kid, shaking Husk out of his thoughts. 

_ “Then I’ll make ya, boy!” _

‘Damnit’, Husk gritted his teeth. He should wake Alastor up, bring him away from the trouble he was facing. Whether he was going to be shredded for it afterwards, Husk couldn’t let him suffer with the nightmare. 

Noticeably sweating, Alastor started to toss and turn; digging his hooves into the sheets and grasping the pillows behind him, panic spreading across his features and closed eyes. 

“Al, wake up” Husk shook Alastor lightly, fear attacking his own chest when he saw the Overlord fluster up. 

_ “This is what ya get for being the laughing stock in the town! Shouldn’t ‘ave hung around with that white boy, now we’ve lost money!” _

_ “S-Stop!”  _ Husk heard the child sob, deciding to take actions further. He ruffled around to find an empty booze bottle, before running into the bathroom to fill it with cold water. Returning to Alastor’s side of the bed, he paused to watch the helpless demon fret with the nightmare in his head. Alastor’s heart was racing, so much that Husk thought he would have died right then if he didn’t throw the water onto his face.

Springing up into sitting position, he summoned his microphone and aimed it at Husk threateningly, before his eyes widened to the reality of the matter and he lowered it. “Why am I soaking wet?” Asked the now pissed off Overlord. 

If it wasn’t a serious matter, Husk would turn on to those words. Now wasn’t the right time. 

“Listen, this is gonna sound bad and… Embarrassing for you. Your nightmare was being played into the room” Husk informed. The look on Alastor’s face made the feline’s heart ache with guilt, as Alastor rushed to the bathroom to clean the sweat off him. 

Husk followed urgently, wanting to make sure his roommate wasn’t ready to tear him apart. “You need help?” Was all he could ask. Not the best question he could ask, but at least it was something. Too sober for this stuff. 

“I’m fine” Alastor shakily answered, gripping hard onto the sink’s bowl. He looked up into his reflection to fix a smile onto his face. “I’m fine” he repeated, turning back to Husk with a little more confidence. “We still have hours left until dawn. I hope I didn’t disturb your rest too much, friend.”

“Where is he now?” Husk stopped the deer in his tracks before either of them could return back to the bed.

“Pardon?” Alastor quirked an eyebrow, astounded by Husk’s willpower to ask him that.

“Your father,” Husk elaborated. “If the fucker ain’t dead, let’s go find him. I mean, he did sin, right?”

Alastor laughed, patting Husk’s shoulder. “Rest assured, he is as far down into the void as one could possibly be. For good.”

“Good.” Husk grinned, grinning wider when Alastor returned the same evil grin. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas, please list them below. :) (It is a RadioHusk fanfic for definite).


	2. Chapter 2: A Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk awoke to the disturbing routine of Alastor's, scaring the cat into leaving the room after remembering the important rules set between them.
> 
> He was greeted by an unwanted guest, a few guests... And the day didn't end there.
> 
> After a peaceful day, he was met with a familiar face, ready to send his soul to the void and back within a heartbeat.
> 
> As after all, it was one of the radio demon's busy days.

The night did not go smoothly. Not only was Husk awoken to the frantic deer, drowning in his trauma and opening up to his feline friend, but the morning brought nothing except loud radio static. 

How was he supposed to know this? That Alastor had all intentions in blasting out old tunes from the radio beside Husk, as he prepared a warm shower to start up the day. How did he know that Alastor was going to wake up way earlier than necessary? The clock read 6:00 A.M. Rather than what Husk had planned for; to wake up minutes before breakfast. 

After all, he didn’t need to start the day with a busy morning routine. Swing his legs out of bed, force himself into the shower (though that was mostly saved for after breakfast due to his massive amounts of fur to dry), and be on his way after collecting his bowtie. But Alastor on the other hand… 

Deciding to stop moaning about it, he did just that. Husk swung his legs out of the bed’s thick sheets, picked up the bowtie on his nightstand before taking the room key with him. To let the Overlord have his own space was preferred, it was an unwritten rule of some sort that whenever Alastor needed privacy, Husk left the room altogether just for the deer to trust him. Even then, the demon locked the bathroom door and inspected it for cameras; the things that mess up an Overlord’s mentality…

“Good morning!” Husk winced to the loud voice, ringing his ears from her overly enthusiastic tone. Charlie was running across from the entrance towards the staircase, intrigued at how Husk survived sleeping in the same bed as the radio demon. “How did it go?”

_ How did it go?  _ In reality, Husk had all intentions to book a hotel across the street once finding out about Alastor’s little secret of stating his dreams aloud. And yet he was drawn towards the Overlord, intrigued at how such a powerful being could whimper and curl up like a child. 

And then he remembered everyone down here is mostly a sinner, who experienced sinner things and can’t run away from their previous lives.

“It wasn’t the worst” he lied. Despite finding out the secret, it still ruined his peaceful night. 

Charlie frowned. “Oh… I’m um, sorry about that. But it’s only for a week! Vaggie and I will do our best to speed up the process, even though she likes to see you suffer” she added with an awkward smile. 

Husk stared in confusion- trying to piece together a jigsaw in his mind that didn’t fit in any angle whatsoever. How was this innocent demon a hellborn? As though sinners and hellborns swapped personalities. Instead of the sinner acting bubbly towards another demon, they lashed out and discriminated first thing. As for Charlie, she made a hotel and place to stay for a spider who didn’t even consider redemption at all. 

That was an understatement on Husk’s part. 

“Ah, there you are my dear Husker!” The tap of his shoes sent the feline back into a series of regrets. “Princess Charlotte, did you sleep well?” He offered a curtsy bow, but anyone could see it was more of a mocking one. 

Charlie perked up again. “I slept just fine, thanks Al! I heard things weren’t bad for you two, is that true?” 

Alastor froze, trying to come up with an answer. Like cat, like deer. “It wasn’t the worst,” he lied. 

“That’s what Husk said!” Charlie laughed as the two exchanged looks. The same idea. The princess seemed to calm down again when she spotted Vaggie across the lobby, criticizing the two demons silently. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you two at breakfast?”

“Of course, my darling!” Alastor patted her head, before having the audacity to cuddle Husk close to his body. “I shall catch up on the renovation plans” he assured, watching Charlie leave the scene. And then there were two.

Husk shoved Alastor away in a jiff, scowling at him. “I’m still fucking pissed.”

Alastor grinned widely at him. “That is no problem for me.”

* * *

A busy day for the radio demon was a good day. While the clad left the hotel to cause mayhem amongst the streets of the Pentagram, Husk was left to serve the hotel’s residents with as much alcohol as they could possibly ask for. Not out of his own money, but out of the deer’s own pockets. 

Did it make him feel some sort of guilt? Depending on their relationship, he would occasionally feel a sense of guilt and weight on his shoulders, feeling as if he ought to pay Alastor back. On the other hand, he never asked for the money, but was given it out of good will- an abnormal trait for the Overlord to have. 

Breakfast was no issue. It was already prepared by Niffty; who was ever so eager to please everybody at the table. Bacon, eggs, a full breakfast varying from cereals to pancakes. A buffet of delights and yet the taste was ruined by Husk’s alcoholic breath, but that was his own fault. 

Angel arrived to breakfast minutes before it started, ‘The lucky bastard’. Niffty urged him to eat more than just one plate yet the spider refused, talking about his boss’s strict expectations and the consequences of breaking them. And after teasing everybody present, he left through the hotel doors for the porn studio. 

Charlie and Vaggie were exhausted. Correction, Vaggie was exhausted. Husk had sympathy for the moth demon sometimes, knowing that hellborns didn’t have the same needs sinners did- the system was too complicated to follow, and so the demons rolled along with it. As after all of the renovation plans, finance management meetings with Alastor and furthermore assets for the hotel, Vaggie’s head was falling into the bowl of cereal in front of her. 

From what Husk could remember, Nifty never sat down. Occupied with rushing around to satisfy everyone’s needs, whether it was said aloud or presumed by her, she was driven to serve and impress. The rest was a blur as she ran about the kitchen, eavesdropping on the basic conversation said before cleaning up after everybody.

And then there was the dapper radio demon, his petite body slid onto the chair to eat his bacon quietly. After the bacon was swallowed, he opened his extroverted heart, pouring idea after idea and misery after misery onto the table for people to feast upon. One would call him a pessimist, however it didn’t tie in with his optimistic tones during his presenting, as he shared the thought of demons soon leaving the hotel; before twisting the idea into imagining the opportunities they could have to renovate even more of the place. To everyone’s relief, he left first, his hooves tapping along the tiles and across the wooden planks to leave out through the doors. 

Commence the busy day. 

“Husk, we have a proposal.” Who’s stern voice was this? It was either a miserable acquaintance of Alastors’ or the demon always holding her spear in place. He looked up to indeed see Vaggie standing behind the stools, with Charlie resting her head sweetly on the demon’s shoulder. 

Husk continued to clean out the pint glasses. “What is it?” He grumbled.

“Vaggie and I want to go on a date night together, because-”

“We can’t do anything else to the hotel until the renovations are finished, and I can’t stand listening to the stupid machinery above our floor anymore” Vaggie interrupted, before a heavy sigh and dark cloud came looming over her. “So that means the shitlord’s in charge... “

“And why are ya telling me this? I don’t give a fuck who’s in charge around here” Husk rolled his eyes. Always him and Alastor. 

Charlie chuckled nervously. “Well… You’re very close to Alastor, it’s why we put you two together as roommates. If he steps out of line, can you remind him not to…?” 

Husk sighed, hard. But he had to agree to their proposal, deciding that for once he wanted something good for other demons. “Go ahead, I’ll look after the place with the asshole.” 

“Oh, yay!” Charlie threw her arms around Vaggie’s neck, receiving a laugh the moth demon couldn’t resist but blurt out. “We won’t be long~”

“Or maybe we will” Vaggie smirked. All Husk could do was watch the two suggestively grin at each other. 

Romance all around him. 

* * *

“Oh, Husker!” 

“No.” 

“Oh?” 

The deer jumped onto the stool, swinging around on its flexible seat before crossing one leg over the other. He then leaned forward to share his day with his beloved friend, which Husk tried to block out for the majority of it. “Are you listening?” The radio demon grew slightly irritated, yet it didn’t show past his grin.

“You want my honest answer?” Husk scoffed. 

Alastor hummed. “That question answers itself, believe me.” 

“Well I ain’t sober enough to hear your Overlord shit, go bother somebody else” said Husk heartlessly. 

He watched as the Overlord’s eyes seemed to furrow slightly, confused and angry but also disappointed. Noticeably, his grin faltered by an inch, now a wider and insecure curve rather than a sharp and obvious smile. His hands were fiddling with each finger while he avoided Husk’s gaze, and as if that wasn’t enough to make Husk shudder, the deer’s ears pinned back sadly. 

“Dear Lucifer” Husk pinched the bridge of his nose. Time to face yet another exhausting evening. “What happened, Alastor?”

The bastard perked up again and made his sad act disappear in a second, blabbering on about his day and the gossip he exchanged back and forth with Rosie. The Overlords and their schemes, then the new ancient angel weapons anonymous demons have sold on the blackmarket, but made Husk doubt that it could take Alastor down. 

“ _ In an unfortunate turn of events, I met that puny snake again. I haven’t gotten the slightest of clues as to who he is!” _

Alastor’s words were tuned out while Husk just stared at him intently. He didn’t realize what he was doing as nor did the other, as he subtly moved his head to rest against his arm. 

_ “Pure nonsense! However a certain imp did reveal to me that he has full intentions in following that scandalous pimp, stalking him wherever he went. He can stalk Valentino and Vox all he wants, it saves the trouble that serpent serves me.” _

Slim body, around the height of the feline, with clothes that was all for show. All Husk could picture was a deer with dainty limbs, delicate in the way he moved as he wiggled his tail excitedly. Skin full of beautiful scars, as soft as an angel despite the hideous creature that hid deep inside him, but the fluffy ears and baby antlers conflicted with the whole idea of Alastor being a dangerous Overlord. 

_ “Now, I was on my way towards Mimzy’s show, when I bumped into the most adorable cat. And then I remembered that I was going to buy you something special! In respect for understanding my certain complications, you see…” _

He had Alastor right in front of him, like a blessing to him. Deals and wars and arguments aside, Husk was ready to swoop the deer into his strong arms and spoil him with love; if he knew what love was like still. The likelihood of iit happening was slim, and so was the possibility of Alastor finding someone else to partner up with. It was his only chance. 

“Husker?” 

“Huh?” Shit, what was Alastor talking about? What was  _ he  _ even talking about? Earlier in the day he bitched to everyone about how much of an asshole Alastor was to him every single darn day, and now he was falling for the smiling bastard. 

Alastor glared down at something, Husk’s eyes trailing down with him before realizing his paw was sitting above Alastor’s gloved hand. He jerked it back and gulped, searching Alastor for a safe reaction, hoping he wouldn’t have to flee the hotel and watch as Alastor created havoc. 

“Is there something the matter? You seem very distant deer, hence your sudden action of touching me” Alastor asked, pulling his hand away reluctantly and staring at it with thought. The two were lost in their own two worlds, one in a state of fear and the other as curious as a kitten. The kitten was not Husk. 

“Sorry, I guess my mind drifted places. You won’t kill me for it?” He asked, swaying his tail back and forth nervously as he waited for an answer.

The Overlord simply shrugged. Of all the times he had seen Alastor flip the switch over the simplest of things, the touch-averse demon didn’t react badly at all towards Husk’s obvious breach over his rules. “I suppose not, there would be no fun in that. If you are feeling all that giddily then I suggest we both retire for the night.” 

Good idea…

Upon entering the room, there was no demon tied up in the middle of the floor this time. “Huh, so you did listen to my rules” Husk said in disbelief.

“Of course I did! Why ever not?” Alastor grinned at him, challenging the feline. 

Husk was ultimately skeptical, slipping away into the bathroom to stay far from the scheming radio demon. He definitely wasn’t off the hook just yet. “I’m taking a bath, maybe I can get some peace before you tear me to fucking pieces.”

“And I will be waiting~”

He shuddered like a cat standing on its hairs. Whether it was due to the pleasing hot temperature or the threat, he quivered just a little bit. Not ready to meet his fate, he sunk beneath the water. 

* * *

Or so he thought it was a threat. It turned out that Alastor was waiting for permission to turn off the lights, but it seemed the Overlord was too fatigued for that. Husk left the bathroom after his fur looked as casual as it did before, which had taken a shameful few hours. 

He climbed into the bed to come face to face with a sleeping Alastor. No smile, no static, eyes shut as the deer slept with a graceful nature to him. His hooves grinding back and forth against the blankets, hands rested underneath his head, and a bedhead Husk admired for a few minutes straight.

Satisfied, the feline laid down and turned off the light on his side of the bed, before completing the nerve-wracking mission in leaning over Alastor to turn off his lamp. Luck was on his side, as he fortunately didn’t collapse against the Overlord- he was going to have nightmares about the consequences of that…

But just when his eyes shut tight like security blinds, the static filled the air again, with words coming through the darkness despite the radio demon’s closed lips.

_ “I’m coming for you, Husker…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the attention this fanfic has gotten! I didn't expect it to do well, and in a state of excitement I made this chapter in one setting haha. It was a filler chapter for what is to come, so it may not be up to expectations.
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback! If you have any ideas, suggestions, it's all appreciated. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Makes Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor threatened Husk, and Husk did not appreciate that. But as one thing led to another, a mark was left on his face for the rest of the darn day. 
> 
> The Radio Demon was quickly forgiven simply for being present in Husk's view, and it was then he knew the feelings were true and unavoidable... 
> 
> And so were Alastor's greatest mistakes...

When death gives you an opportunity, you feel curious; knowing your afterlife is eternal and yet the punishment brings you treats? 

Goody bags were rare for the alcoholic gambler, who spends his free days off to the nearest casino, either dealing another card or throwing in his chips. On other days, a treat was not being visited by anyone while he stayed in his own shack downtown, celebrating a day’s success with cheap booze and television. Hell enhanced the difficulty of getting out of bed to a whole new level, after all. 

So what was Husk’s treat right now?

The Radio Demon, defenseless in his slumber, facing Husk with resting eyes and a neutral line for a smile. Peaceful, and harmless. 

And perfect for Husk to save his soul after Alastor’s threat.  _ “I’m coming for you, Husker…”  _

Again, if Alastor wasn’t the stinky, adorable man Husk saw him to be, the feline would turn on to those words alone. The boy was too naive and innocent for his taste. 

Lingering in his thoughts for too long, a pair of glowing red eyes stared up at him, half-lidded and generally unimpressed with Husk staring at the demon. As for the cat, he froze as if a bird was passing over his head.

“Darling, it’s the middle of the night and yet I can feel your stare. Is there something troubling you?”

‘You’re troubling me’, replied Husk in his head. But he shook his head, laying back with a sigh to conclude their confusion. “Paranoia. You don’t know who’s gonna come in here and kill me, that’s all.”

Alastor chuckled tiredly. “They wouldn’t have a chance, I assure you dear. Get some rest, there’s another long day tomorrow…” His words drifted away with a yawn, as the deer turned over to rest his head against his arm. 

Husk turned over himself, shifting under the sheets for his wings and tail to find comfort, and after feeling satisfied in his position the two slept. 

* * *

_ Flicker. _

‘Huh’? 

_ Groan. _

‘The fuck?’ 

_ Ruffle. _

‘That’s it.’ Husk sat up to stare at the nuisance beside him. “What a fuckin’ princess…” Husk muttered.

The deer nudging him turned out to be Alastor’s tail, shifting in his sleep and bumping into Husk’s own tail. Soon after, he tossed and turned so the demon could sleep on his stomach, freeing his tail’s discomfort from beneath him and to stretch out his arms across the bed. The groan most likely coming from his satisfaction, Husk laid back down to drift off into his dreams again.

He didn’t dare question it nor mention it to the Radio Demon, knowing it would be rude and embarrassing and would send him to the void. 

...Before the fucker decided to shove Husk off the bed with his hooves, squirming and fighting the bed in a frantic nightmare. Jolting up and staring at Alastor, Husk slammed his fist down and yelled. “Wake the fuck up!” 

Alastor jumped up and cuddled his knees, staring around the room like a panicked deer before laying eyes on his friend. “...Is there something the matter, Husker?” With his smile there, the tone seemed to be teasing, and Husk wasn’t living for the jokes anymore.

“You shoved me off the fucking bed, so yes there is a damn matter” Husk stated, huffing and pouting while he crawled onto the bed. Or tried to, as the Overlord decided to challenge Husk by spreading his entire body across the bed; legs spread to each corner, arms stretched and grasping the bedhead, with a stubborn innocent expression playing across his features. 

“Then sleep on the floor, isn’t that common for cats to do after all?” He grinned. 

‘The audacity!?’ Regardless of the beautiful display at Husk’s hands, the sight could wait for another day. The bags under his eyes conveyed as so, not willing to put up with whatever bullshit Alastor was pulling. 

He looked around for a place to sleep, as one would do under the Radio Demon’s wrath. Then his feline eyes zoned in on the leather suitcase, velvet and intriguing. Husk grinned wider than the radio host himself. 

“Fine, keep the fucking bed. I’ve got something better to sleep on,” he chuckled mischievously, crawling his way over towards Alastor’s side of the room. The panic spreading on Alastor’s face- the frozen smile, piercing glare, silently watching his friend plant himself all over his belongings. Priceless. 

Alastor laughed. “Good play, my fellow! Good play indeed! But I believe the rules were set very clearly at the beginning.” 

“You said sleep on the floor, so I am” cheeked Husk, cackling to the seriousness in Alastor’s eyes. 

“That is  _ not  _ the floor, that is my suitcase.” Husk just laughed harder at the Overlord, admiring how snobby and weak he spoke to the feline. 

As Husk crawled off the suitcase, he gestured to the floor and back to the luggage. “Your shit is on the floor, not my fault. So you can either let me back on the bed, or I get to sleep on your things.”

Was this sinner really challenging the Radio Demon? Even Husk felt the fear creeping up his spine at Alastor’s chilling, cold stare, however his sleep had been sacrificed since the start. Revenge is enticing. 

In one single blink, the Overlord was standing in front of Husk, tapping his hoof against the carpet while he tapped his slender arms. All Husk could do was stare up at the last ingredient to his happiness… 

The sass in his hoof impatiently waiting, the slim legs disguised by flaring crimson pants. Silky and smooth, like the deer’s fluffy hair and tail. Then there was the smirk on his face, complimenting the fierce look he gave Husk after a long day of work. The scent on the Overlord, the power, it was all enough for Husk to stargaze at Alastor while the other grew even more pissed. 

“Get on the bed, I warn you…” Alastor’s smile was now tight, as the dangerous tone snapped Husk out of his thoughts to plan his ultimate escape. Like an old married couple. “First you hold my hand in public, then you yell at me while I am sleeping perfectly sound. Darling, it has been a long day for your friend, can you spare some downtime?” 

Damn, it sounded as if Alastor was genuinely exhausted, not even putting in the effort of intimidating Husk further. Was the Radio Demon asking Husk for sympathy? If the demon was willing to stoop so low just for a restful night…

Husk sighed, nodding as he complied with the irritated deer. Now the fucker gave a content smile at the feline’s way, appreciating his competence. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry you feel tired sweetie-” 

They froze. Street performers would be jealous at their ability to stop and perform as statues so quickly, as their eyes searched one another for an answer. 

Shit. “Sweetie!?” Alastor shrieked, the static blasting through the air while his microphone summoned into his grasp. 

“Hey Al, wait! I didn’t mean to say that! Al!”

* * *

“What’cha got there, buddy?” 

Angel, the pornstar and famous patron of the hotel, felt slight pity for the bartender. He didn’t need to hear a story as to why Husk had a small mark of a circle on his cheek; where it grew overwhelmed with bruises and redness. It was the shape of somebody hitting him with a cane, a stick perhaps, or a microphone at that. 

“A painful son of a bitch” Husk grumbled, pouring himself a shot before offering the rest of the booze to Angel. 

Delighted, Angel caught the bottle and brought it up to his charming lips, until a grey gloved hand snatched it from him and settled it back onto the bar’s counter. “Nu uh, no drinking for you” Vaggie’s stern voice came through. 

“Wha? Why!?” Angel pouted.

“We all saw your turf war last weekend with that bad influence-of-a-friend! I keep telling Charlie to punish you, but you’re lucky Angel” Vaggie argued. 

Husk stared at the two with confused, spaced out eyes. Why couldn’t she have helped him last night? It wasn’t his fault words slipped out of his mouth, but he didn’t regret them. Alastor was a sweetheart to him in most occasions, the nickname wasn’t wrong to his character. 

“Hey Husk!” A more merry voice drove through one ear and out through the other. The princess slid onto a stool in front of him, shying an awkward smile. “I heard what happened, Al was telling me… But I wanted to hear it from you, he can be dramatic sometimes.” 

How lucky was she to be able to bitch about the Radio Demon and live? The princess had many perks Husk was jealous of: princess of Hell, the status giving her privileges amongst the Overlords and opportunities to travel without being in a state of fear. If she was able to call Alastor ‘dramatic’, then he should be able to call him ‘mine’. 

He wasn’t certain why or how the feelings started, and it was too late to eliminate them. Charlie tilted her head as she stared at Husk in thought, before snapping her fingers to catch his attention again. “Um, Husk?” She kindly reminded. 

“Like he said, I called him a fucking sweetheart… I was tired, he shoved me off the bed, started doing shit I didn’t need! Anyway, the fucker gave me this mark for the rest of the day, I bet he makes love to that microphone…” The explanation was vague but accurate, deciding not to mention the stirring and nightmares for the sake of feeling human; something Charlie was not, and would have immediately questioned Alastor about it, perhaps bringing him into the therapy circle they all were forced into. 

Except the prissy Overlord. 

“I’m sorry, we are trying to speed up this process as fast as we can!” She reassured again. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

As she asked the question that could save him from all, his eyes met the devious figure standing across the lobby, giving Husk a brief smile and wave before wandering upstairs. The stargaze happened again, as he stared at Alastor’s irresistible and obvious hooves. “Nah, I’ve got it.”

“Are you sure…?” She asked, skeptical of his answer. 

Husk was sure, as sure as he could be. Alastor stopped at the top of the staircase to turn around and meet his friend’s stare, feeling a more genuine and compassionate smile possess him. Husk couldn’t resist smiling back, giving the princess sinister vibes to where she left the bar from the uncertain situation. 

“I’m sure,” Husk said, a tad too soon. “He’s fine with me…”

* * *

“Hey Al, you busy?” Husk knocked on the door rather than wandering in, remembering one of Alastor’s most crucial rules:  _ Please do your best to stay as far away as you can from me in our private hours.  _

Alastor wasn’t the type to leave a sock on the door, nor did he have a reason to. His private hours involved work purely, and if it didn’t it meant the Overlord was thinking about the obstacles in his plans. 

“Come in!” The chirpy demon replied, looking behind his chair to watch Husk enter the room. A book was sitting on his desk with a pen beside it, pages full of cursive writing the cat didn’t even attempt to read. “Is it that time already?”

Husk nodded. “It’s late, we’d best get to sleep,” he suggested.

“Agreed.” 

After closing his book and plopping the pen into a cup, Alastor left the chair and walked over towards his bed, transforming his ordinary outfit into the silky pajamas Husk loved oh too much. He settled the monocle down onto the nightstand, before making his way over into the bathroom. 

The dapper came out with his innocent looking smile, seating himself on the edge of the bed to throw the rest of his body onto it. “Husker…?”

Husk looked back at him, now already tucked into his bed after preparing for the night ahead. “What is it?”

“I-” The Overlord paused with hesitation clear in his doe eyes, resulting in the shake of a head and laughter to emit. “-Nevermind, it’s silly.”

“Fine, just try and not wake me up this time” Husk sighed, turning to face away from his bedmate. “Can’t wait for this week to be over…”

There seemed to be a moment of silence before the static started up again, hiding behind Alastor’s words. “Yes, me too.”

Husk couldn’t see anything except everything in front of his vision. The nightstand, the door to their room, half of the en suite and his bow beside the bedlight. For once since the two days they had spent together, silence filled the void between them, with not even a mention of radio noises or the rustling of his body beneath the sheets. 

Wise people claim: the bigger the smile the more of a liar they turn out to be. Disguising their true emotions with laughter or praise, excitement protecting their vulnerable selves until in the privacy of their own space. Alastor had a consistent smile today, yesterday, and undoubtedly tomorrow also. Yet although the smile remained the same, the expressions in his eyes did not.

Distressed, the sudden static came back into life again, luring the feline out of his disturbing dreams to hear an even more restless one. 

_ “Don’t leave me…” _

This was Alastor’s own voice this time, and not the human Alastor. His demon self, the tone of his voice too depressing to be his own and somehow it was the smiling, maniac deer…

_ “I-I’m sorry, I can do better!” _

Except there was something that preyed on Husk’s mind. Who was Alastor talking to this time? Did he find his troubling parent in Hell and decided to pay a visit? Maybe he double-crossed his alliances, friends, the hotel-

“ _ Husker, don’t leave me! You’re not allowed to leave me!”  _ The voice cried out in accustomed to Alastor’s now stirring body.

Was that why Alastor stayed mostly in his room all day? To track his thoughts and guilt about hitting Husk the other night with his trusty microphone, filled with the dread that his friend would not only leave their shared room after the week ends, but from his life entirely…

That was impossible, considering the secret bond Husk was forced into, Niffty also being sucked into the secrets of Alastor. But if Husk could, it had great potential to trouble him. 

Alastor started to grasp the sheets as the agony rushed to his heart, aching it beyond relief and discomfort. Realizing the mess, Husk tapped Alastor’s shoulder.

_ “Husker!” _

“Al, wake up!”

“Husker!?” Alastor yelled as he sat up in the bed, ears pinned back and eyes searching the room quickly. When he saw Husk’s concerned expression, tears started to release like a waterfall, a soft smile playing with Husk’s own heart before two arms threw themselves around the feline’s neck. “You’re still here…”

“I ain’t got a choice, Al” Husk chuckled lightheartedly, shedding light and a joke onto the situation. But something still wasn’t right. Was this because of a simple mistake? 

Alastor pulled away to rub the tears away, staining his glossy eyes. “I apologize for yesterday” he croaked out an apology, feeling his neck with the lump still in his throat. “It… You weren’t the one to blame.”

“Shh, it’s fine Al... “ Husk cooed, deciding to bring the deer back into a comforting cuddle. The invitation was quickly accepted as the space was filled with silky pajamas and soft fluffy hair, infiltrating Husk’s nose and mouth but he didn’t complain. “You’re fine,” he whispered, petting his head and rubbing his paw up and down Alastor’s back gently. 

Alastor shook his head in denial, his smile finally faltering into a heart-wrenching frown. “N-No it’s not…”

“Yes it is, Al. You’re just fine.”

The Radio Demon cried his heart out that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all for the support! Seeing the feedback is amazing, as it inspires me to write more and delve deeper into the RadioHusk community. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Cuddles 'n' Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a long night. But it was worth it. 
> 
> The two awoke and carried on with their day, except one of the two continuously disturbed the other with cuddles and nuzzling. Having no shame in the matter, it wasn't until Alastor was told to stop that Husk decided to confront the matter. 
> 
> They got into bed that night, and didn't want to leave it for the next day...

Alastor’s body was shaking. Vulnerable, barely the intimidating radio demon Overlord he was supposed to act like. His body was light in Husk’s arms, as his ears were pinned back and his eyes sobbed an ocean onto Husk’s fur. But Husk preferred this; he knew at times like these that Alastor was indeed once a sinner like most of them were, it built a sinner’s bond between them. 

Sooner or later the deer passed out into his chest, allowing no comfort for the feline other than leaning back against the headboard. And he did that, for the sake of not only his boss but for someone who was special to him personally. 

Was this the long lost feeling he forgot decades ago? The type of love Charlie kept blabbering on about to him? A love indifferent to the love Angel gave to strangers on the streets, nor was it the love of simply just a friend. Husk knew for sure this was the sensation of a crush coming on- the love for an eternal partner to care and provide for. 

He doubted Alastor would feel the same, but even if it was a one-sided relationship, the events that unfolded that night allowed the two to grow more comfortable with each other. 

Like this morning…

* * *

“Where the fuck did you go?” Husk sighed, climbing out of the sheets with a grouchiness to him. Alastor had already left the room to run his errands, typical morning person. After Husk left the room to head down towards the bar, he spotted Charlie and Vaggie leaving the hotel. 

Was it going to be yet another boring, lonely day? Serving patrons who couldn’t care less about the project, only residing under the roof given to them for the sake of food and protection. Husk didn’t blame them, Hell is an indescribable place. 

No customers were there at the bar first thing in the morning, with Angel unsurprisingly serving Valentino all of the pimp goods he could get. Husk offered for Alastor to break the contract, but the spider turned down the offer. 

Was it really a difficult decision? A controlling pimp over a serial killer, cannibalistic, food-loving deer man? 

“Oh, Husker~” 

“Fuck!” Husk yelped, as his body was swarmed by two arms and extra pairs of shadowy arms. After feeling Alastor’s weight against his back, he pouted. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Alastor laughed into Husk’s fur, cuddling it ever so tightly. “What does it look like, my friend?” 

“It looks like you’re ready to squeeze the life out of me. Get off!” Husk demanded, swatting his hands at Alastor. He didn’t flinch at all. 

The Radio Demon chuckled darkly. “Does that mean I get to eat you, hm?” 

Why did Husk immediately find those words adorable? If it came out of somebody else’s mouth, he would have fled the scene of the crime. Instead, his body relaxed under the thought of Alastor muttering cute nothings into his ear while he hugged Husk’s body, the two engulfed in warmness and before they knew it, the two were cuddling for hours on end. 

He can’t show that to Alastor, though. “Fuck you” he smiled away from Alastor’s preying eyes, while his tone had all intentions in dismissing the threat. “Ain’t you got stuff to do?”

The deer hummed for a few moments until his arms loosely unwrapped from around Husk’s torso, sighing with disappointment printed all over his face. “I suppose I do,” he backed out of the bar slowly, manifesting his microphone from the air and into his hand. “But this is not over, I assure you that.” 

‘Is that right, sweetheart?’ Husk scoffed, waving him off while his mind went nuts. He attempted to seclude his irrational thoughts into a forbidden place, chaining a lock around it so he couldn’t fantasize about Alastor any longer. It was after all, a one-sided relationship… 

* * *

It wasn’t just the morning that it happened. 

“I’m back!” That familiar touch reunited with Husk’s soul again, and this time Husk didn’t bother to protest. Instead, he continued with his bar chores; cleaning out the glasses in front of him while he listened to the sweet cackling of the radio ringing his ears. 

“Ya still going to do this around the princess?” Husk joked, and before he knew it the Overlord had vanished from perspective. 

The dork didn’t care whether Husk was joking or not. Conveniently, the princess walked to the bar with her faithful partner Vaggie, the two deciding to share a drink after their success in promoting the hotel widespread. Alastor, on the other hand, decided to victoriously cuddle Husk against the bar’s counter, marveling at his recent successful broadcast that left the city trembling in fear. 

“Uh, what the fuck?” Vaggie blurted out through her glass, witnessing the feline’s face transform into a furry tomato. Never again could she see him in another light. 

“Don’t fucking ask…” Husk pressed a paw against his face. Why was he the only one embarrassed? Didn’t Alastor give it his all about maintaining his deadly reputation?

Speaking of the fucker, he finally decided to pull away, turning towards the couple with a delightfully content smile on his face. Relaxed, patient, and calm with an arm still remaining around Husk’s body. “Good evening, ladies! Congratulations on your advertisement for this establishment!” He congratulated, avoiding the subject smoothly. 

Charlie beamed up, forgetting the innocent shockingly fast, while Vaggie could not. “Thanks, Al! After we visited the villages beyond the city…” 

The three sinners decided to let Charlie explain their accomplishments for an hour, providing more open windows to tease and poke at Husk’s tolerance levels. Clinging onto the feline’s arm, then hugging him once more, then finishing off the battle with a nuzzle to the cheek. At the end of it all, Alastor disappeared once Charlie did so herself, and Husk was left for some peace. 

Husk already missed the attention, he had to admit that. Now he was touch starved. 

But alas, the cuddle heist pursued into dinner time, Alastor not being able to resist and instead of eating, he rested his head against Husk’s shoulder. Now they had two more witnesses: Nifty and Angel. 

“Ya gonna eat yet, Smiles?” Angel reminded Alastor, the hot plate of jumbo now fading away into the sharp coldness in the air. 

He hummed and shook his head. “I’m quite fine, darling,” the deer responded, nuzzling his nose into Husk’s ears. 

Angel looked around the table for any answers, receiving nothing but the same awkwardness he felt. “Ya already a skinny motha fucka, you should really eat Al” Angel warned, ready to prod him with the fork in his hand until Niffty intervened with her quick instincts.

Huffing and growling and kicking the stool, he took his plate and wandered off into his office to eat, agreeing with himself that it was impossible to balance both responsibilities. It made Husk laugh, admiring Alastor’s many sides to him. 

It raised many questions. Too many questions, in fact. “So babes, ya gonna tell us what in the name of Lucifer is goin’ on!?” Angel started first. 

“Not  _ what’s  _ going on, we can see what’s happening Angel. But why is it happening?” Vaggie interrupted. 

Charlie raised her hand in protest. “I think Al’s ready to redeem himself! I'll start bringing him to the therapy sessions now!"

Which Angel shut down her optimism immediately. “Him? Tha cannibal? Naw, princess, you’ve got it all wrong…” 

Husk wasn’t even paying attention since the start. Nobody except Niffty was able to catch his focus, when she tugged on his arm with a confused innocent face. “Is everything okay?”

He frowned. To spoil Alastor’s reputation would separate their love with more force than Lucifer could use. He couldn’t imagine life without the single disturbance in his routine; a pleasant annoying little deer who stayed by his side in the times he least expected, and needed at the same time. 

“It’s private” Husk shut everyone down with their questions, standing up from his stool to abandon his plate of food behind. “I’m heading off. Breakfast again tomorrow, princess?” 

Charlie nodded, understanding how overwhelmed the cat may feel and so he permitted his leave. “Yes, but later than usual. I hope that helps.”

Too sweet for this sour underworld. 

* * *

The roles were inverted. This time, Alastor was the one knocking for Husk’s response, calling his roommate into the silent room. Husk spent a lot of his leisure time thinking or napping when he could, especially when he was too sober for the bullshit anyone brought to his plate. 

Redemption? Impossible for him. 

Take up on Angel’s offer? It would ruin the friendship between the two. 

Talk with Alastor for hours on end? Husk would be delighted, if he was allowed to kiss and adore him. 

“Is there something the matter?” Alastor asked, smile maintained but shrunken into a soft compassionate one. He walked towards the bed where the feline laid upon, ready for bed while the deer was not. He ought to get ready, with the hour being as late as midnight. 

“Nah,” Husk lied, staring up at the ceiling with regret filing his eyes. “Hell is the matter.”

“When is it not?” Alastor played, removing his jacket gracefully to plop it onto the door’s hooks. He turned around to expose his deer tail and braces, sleeves rolled up far enough to see the scarred arms and gradient of black and neutral on his hands. The marvelous sight disappeared into the bathroom, Husk finding nothing to marvel at anymore until the red clad left the facility. 

Husk scooted over into his side of the bed once Alastor snapped his fingers, his cliche move appearing the classic velvet pajamas onto his slim frame rather than the tight and bold striped suit he wore. With a second glance, Alastor’s smile began to fade, now a line filled with confusion and concern. “Husker?”

“Listen…” He had been waiting all day for this. The cuddles were no coincidence, there was a reason behind it. “...You never liked to hug anyone before, until yesterday night when you had a breakdown. Why?” He asked carefully. 

Who knows? Maybe in that exact moment the Overlord would decide to destroy him and feed him for midnight supper. 

No, the exact opposite happened. Alastor climbed into the bed and had gotten himself comfortable, as he crossed his legs and turned to face Husk confidently. “Well… This is going to sound very pathetic of me-”

“-It’s pathetic of you to say something so pathetic” Husk challenged, smiling to the perking grin that couldn’t resist spreading across Alastor’s face. 

“Ever since I had that nightmare, when you comforted me I believe there was a feeling I have never felt in the entirety of my afterlife... “ ‘Where was this going?’ Husk’s heart was pounding against his chest. “...Security. You make me feel safe, Husker. I am not sure why nor do I intend on finding out- I’m not sure how to explain this” Alastor chuckled nervously. 

Husk knew he was telling the truth. Static was avoided, his voice was clear, and his eyes were staring directly into his. He could feel the nervousness radiating off the deer, and he couldn’t help but empathize as his own heart decided to ache painfully. 

“You’re fine, Al. You feel safe around me is what you’re saying?” Husk wished he meant more than a fluffy bodyguard. 

Alastor nodded, before that nod slowly turned into the shake of his head; his hands were trembling in his lap and his tail was twitching behind him. “...Al?” Husk questioned, the butterflies in his stomach were now fluttering frantically. 

“Perhaps, I feel a little more than just feeling safe around you…” Alastor was now looking away. 

The vulnerable, the strong. The talkative, the silent. The touchy, the touch-averse moments. Anger, happiness. Sadness, joyful. Working, lazing, staying, leaving- Husk was overflown with emotions and images of Alastor. Regardless of his state, status, appeals, Husk was tempted to swoop Alastor into his lap and spoil him with pure affection. 

Husk gulped. “Are you saying…?”

“Oh dear, I sound very stupid right now!” Alastor laughed, his voice was quivering under the same pressure. “I’m speaking nonsense, my dear. Please do pardon me.”

“No you ain’t,” Husk grinned.

Alastor tilted his head, smile frozen and eyes wide. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not letting some moron take you first!” Like magnets to metal, Alastor lunged at him, sitting in Husk’s lap while they shared the same love for each other through a passionate kiss. Alastor’s hands rested around Husk’s neck and upper back, while Husk took in the pleasure of holding that tiny waist after waiting for so long. 

They tumbled and turned to the side until the two had their legs intertwined with each others’, Alastor’s head resting against Husk’s furry chest but making sure his antlers didn’t stab his new partner. As for the feline, he was comfortable with whatever position Alastor wanted him in. 

He loved him, and he received the same love back. Husk wasn’t certain whether it would last for their eternal lives; married couples seem to struggle after a decade or two. Perhaps even after a century, they may be together, and each day they will make the most of their love and presence together. 

Husk finished the night by pulling the sheets over them, running his hand up and down Alastor’s back to feel those silky pajamas after the longing temptation, before reaching over to turn off both side lamps. Their bodies were warm and touching, with permission and consent this time. 

The Radio Demon dreamt of good things that night. Husk listened to the radio in him play sweet, relaxing old tunes into the air, subtle enough for the two to enjoy their well-deserved slumber but loud enough to enjoy. 

_ “...I love you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the support! With chapters like these, they will most likely be made between a 2-3 day period. But short snip-bit chapters can be done in a day depending on my inspiration. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, make sure to comment them below! Otherwise, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, they walked the halls like they owned them, making their way down to enjoy peace and quiet together at the bar. 
> 
> Guilty for the unpleasant nights Husk was forced to endure, Alastor gifts him with more than a couple bucks. Of course, Husk doesn't hesitate to waste it away.
> 
> But to waste his time away was a grave mistake, something he oathed to never to again...

“Oh Husker, you tease!” A parade of laughter and noise came from their room, before the sound was vamped up when they left the room. “I must admit, you are rather strong the way you held me like that.”

Husk snorted, walking down the hallway with his arm linked with Alastor’s. To their knowledge, their new relationship was known only to themselves; declared last night as the deer lunged at the kitten. In Alastor’s words, Husk acted more like a kitten than an old cat. 

“Take a look at yourself. Angel wasn’t wrong about your weight, all bones and skin,” Husk proceeded to tease his fond partner. 

The fondness escalated into confidence, as Alastor suddenly moved his feline against the wall, pinning him there as he pressed an arm against the wall beside Husk’s head. “Is that so?”

_ That look…  _ The intimidating glare Alastor gave him could have turned him on right there, if he hadn’t died so old. The Overlord’s eyes were glowing red, in replacement of his dials were purely concentrated pupils; which stared into the oblivion and shook the feline inside out. The exchange of their breaths due to close proximity didn’t help either, though once the demon saw Husk’s cheeks glowing with red, he backed away and chuckled mischievously to manifest this microphone and poke Husk’s chest with the end. 

“I stand correct!” He chirped, turning away with a smug grin on his face. 

“You wanna bet?” Husk challenged, completely forgetting the single moment as he caught up with the clad. 

At first the two were walking alone down the hallway. Everyone’s rooms were on this floor temporarily due to the renovations, however not a single soul was present whenever they were there. That was until today, under the Radio Demon’s nose without the deer realizing, was a dark figure lurking in the shadows and preying on their activity.

“ _ Interesting _ …”

Meanwhile, there was an individual who was less secretive about the acts. The princess stumbled on their act before they could react, as it wasn’t until they started walking down the hallway again that they noticed the blonde gawking around. 

“Did Husk do something wrong…?” She asked sheepishly, her face lit with the same colour as Alastor’s clothes. The two turned and looked at each other, laughing together.

“Relax, we uh… Had a little bit of a rough night-”

“Rough? You treated me like a vase, Husker!” Alastor revealed, recognizing the deeper shade of red on Charlie’s face. 

She then started pointing fingers, making silly small gestures with her hands portraying two individuals being intimate- before the idea was shut down. “Of course not, Charlotte! Husk and I were simply having a dispute amongst ourselves.”

Charlie sighed out with relief. “Well, that’s not  _ good news  _ but I’m happy to see you both smiling!” 

They were happy too. “Indeed,” Alastor agreed, softly gazing at his sweet partner. Husk smirked. 

* * *

The lobby was strange today. Perhaps it was the hour, the minute, the second? The only instance where each and every individual is occupied with something to do, or discuss. On one side of the lobby bickered Niffty with the managers, discussing the shipwreck known by the name “Angel’s room.” Charlie tried to excuse his behavior, accusing it on his late night shifts. But Vaggie disagreed, putting a foot down on the matter to stamp consequences into every resident’s actions. 

Angel was far away from the debate, standing afar in the lounge area talking to a hooded figure. The spider didn’t seem pleased by the figure’s words, stomping out of the hotel with Charlie and Vaggie running after him. When someone glanced back at the lounge, the figure disappeared to now walk up the staircase. 

Alastor thought nothing of the situation. An upset client was most likely the answer, it was too irrelevant to consider anything while his precious feline was right in front of him. 

“As a reward for your competence with my charades.” Husk flipped sides of him, transitioning from the grumpy frown on his face into an ecstatic, wide eyed and large pupils in his cat eyes. A handful of cash was handed to him, quickly stuffed into the bar drawers behind the counter before he shot a suspicious stare up at Alastor. 

“What’s the catch?” Husk asked wearily. 

Alastor laughed with puzzlement in his voice. “Whatever do you mean? I explained quite clearly. Due to my complicated sleeping methods you are gifted with a reward for having restless nights. Quite entertaining they are!” 

The explanation was vague but understood, as Husk took another look down at the cash before pushing the drawer back in. “Thanks Al. Anything specific I gotta spend it on?”

The Radio Demon hummed in thought. “I suppose not, so long as you are responsible with that. That won’t last long, will it?” 

“You bet. Mind if I go down to the casino this afternoon then?” He gleamed to the opportunity, forcing a chuckle and a smile out of the deer.

“Of course, whatever pleases you most. Don’t be late returning, I believe the princess has organized an early meeting tomorrow!” As enthusiastic as he sounded, Alastor was deeply dreading it, too busy to deal with the empty meetings she held. Simply no entertainment. 

Husk finished cleaning the fewer glasses he had left on the counter, before opening the drawer up again and stuffing the cash into his wallet. “I’ll be back before you know it Al,” he grinned. 

They walked out through the hotel’s doors together, deciding that nobody else was expected to appear, they pushed their bodies together to touch lips, kissing with deep passion until Alastor pulled away. “Farewell Husker, do find a radio if you need to communicate.”

Husk rolled his eyes with a peeking smile. It was sweet the Overlord cared about Husk’s safety, except Alastor was an Overlord different to the rest. He looked out for his acquaintances, his alliances, friends and his mother while most would have disposed of excess baggage. At least Husk had nothing to dump in the first place upon arrival. 

The cat was practically skipping his way over to the casino. He loved these treats Alastor gave him, it was the equivalent to a cat receiving food treats, but even greater. To waste his cash away on manipulated schemes was a hobby of his, as both of them knew the cash would be forever gone by the end of the night unless he was lucky. 

Well, it seemed to be his lucky day after all. 

He hit the fucking jackpot! Five minutes into being there and he already gathered all the cash he could before bolting it out of there. A demon who wasn’t Husk would have spent it on nice things; becoming the rich was a rare thing, far more difficult than the living world even nowadays. If your business grew beyond relief and the paychecks arrived, raiders would attack if you were a defenseless sinner. 

A little stronger than the years before? You fight a few opponents off, before a wannabe Overlord attacks and destroys your entire establishment. Maybe you have enough cash to last the year? Your mind goes places, and so does that beloved money…

No, Husk was smart and stupid in that sense. He didn’t spend or invest, but instead he traveled to each and every casino in the city, hoping to stuff his wallet with millionaire money. Before he risked it all, he tapped the radio sitting at the casino’s bar, calling out Alastor name and summoning his voice through it.

“ _ Are you having fun?”  _ His partner asked with joy playing between the words. 

“I hit the jackpot already! If I win the next few games, I can treat ya back for once.” Husk felt almost offended when he heard the other laugh, though it was unfortunately common for the money to disappear from his hands whenever luck came around the corner. 

“ _ Oh Husker, I cannot allow you to! I don’t think I have redeemed myself for such things. _ ”

Husk scoffed, that wasn’t the only reason to deny his offer. “Fine. If I win all of this, I’ll take ya out somewhere special. ‘The picture show’ or whatever, you choose.”

“ _ That can be arranged _ ,” Alastor cheeked through the radio. “ _ I must return to work now. I wish you the best of luck~ _ ”

“Yeah yeah, asshole,” Husk grinned, lifting his paw off the radio. 

Besides, to take a leap of faith is better than not trying at all. Right?

* * *

Alastor was deeply upset. If he could describe one emotion, it would be anger. Husk was still away from the hotel despite the clock striking midnight, most likely gambling his life away to somebody else. 

The Radio Demon was definitely not jealous. That was folly news. He was merely disappointed at his partner for being late- Now he wasn’t sure when to turn off the lights, or whether he’ll get to kiss Husk again, or if Husk will come back alive at all! 

However, it was no use worrying about it all night along. He couldn’t keep up his patience any longer once the clock ticked away, with the bags gradually appearing on the demon’s face. It was too late to do anything, he had to sleep the stress away. 

He did just that. After preparing for bed and summoning the silky pajamas onto his body; freshly cleaned and scented beautifully thanks to Niffty’s expertise, he climbed into the sheets and turned away from the door as slumber possessed him entirely. 

…

It was too quiet for comfort. So used to his partner’s subtle breathing beside him, the tiny shifts and movements the two made beneath the cosy sheets. 

Where could his dearest be at an hour this late?

_ Creak. _

The door opened to Alastor’s disbelief. It was about time Husk came along to wake him up, not too long after he had fallen asleep too. ‘How very convenient!’ Alastor thought.

He sat up in the bed with disheveled hair, ruffled from the pillows and tossing and turning since seconds ago. Still in his silky pajamas, he turned to face the light coming through the door, as his red glowing eyes watched a figure step through like it knew where it was going directly. Towards Alastor.

“Husker…?” Alastor questioned. He couldn’t see wings, but perhaps they were covered by a coat he potentially purchased. 

The figure grew larger as it crept closer, aware of Alastor’s awoken senses. The deer didn’t bother to defend himself with his microphone, for he knew it was simply a drunk Husk who had forgotten to close the door. 

“Husker dear, the door. What in the Lucifer happened to you?” Alastor laughed quietly, crawling up and sitting on his hooves with his hands in his lap. He looked too vulnerable for a stranger to see, but at least there was no stranger. 

It could not have been the Husker he knew…

“Husker, what is that?” Alastor pointed to the object slowly revealing itself from behind the figure. It was sharp, wide, a knife that the figure was now wielding and bringing itself up towards Alastor. The figure wasn’t too far away now, as its feet were inches away from touching the bed on Husk’s end.

Alastor’s heart started to pang with pain and fear, as his stomach sunk to the sight of a knife. Was he truly this drunk? And to act so indecently on their second night.

The Radio Demon was weary now. Their door was creaking closed in unison to the figure halting. “Husker…This isn’t the entertainment I was talking about.”

And then it closed shut, 

Where his world started to crash around him. “Husker!”

* * *

Shit, he was real late now. The only thing time restricted him from doing was drinking his evening away, as he got himself too caught up into gambling that he hadn’t realized the time. Midnight, Alastor expected him back way earlier than that…

Husk rushed past the empty lobby, tossing his wallet into the bar and allowing it to land safely behind the counter, conscious that nobody stepped foot into his workspace. His paws rushed up the staircase which was luckily carpet based, neverwise he would have caused an earthquake as to how heavy his thumping was. 

The thumping of his heart, that is. 

He was screwed. Would Alastor do worse things now that they were together in a relationship? To do more cruel things and use blackmail against him due to their tighter and perhaps stricter bond? 

Regardless, he was late, and he ought to stop pondering before he got even later to the room. Upon arrival, the door was closed yet unlocked to Husk’s concern. Wouldn’t he have locked it in case anybody came in? It was doubtful he was still up at this time. 

Trembling inside with panic, he shut the door quietly and walked over towards the bed. Too dark to see, he switched on his lamp, only to switch it off and then back on with a paw covering his mouth. 

Blood. Lots of blood. All over the room with bits and pieces of the room shredded apart. It looked as if a wolf had found a sheep and ravaged it, before dragging it out through the door where the blood seemed to track out. 

“Al?” Husk looked around frantically, holding the fur on his head before crouching down to calm down. 

“Fuck, fuck…” He repeated under his chin, breathing heavily and grasping his fur with frustration. If he returned earlier, like he thought to himself back at the second casino he visited. He could have taken Alastor out and avoided all of this mess, but his selfishness and greed grabbed the strings and danced him around the city like a fucking clown. 

He opened his eyes up to stare down at a shiny object on the floor, picking it up to analyse a possible clue to the situation. 

“...No fucking way,” Husk growled. In his hands, he held a piece of fluff that resembled a few hearts imprinted onto white fur. Only locals could guess what this could be, but hotel residents knew exactly what it was. 

“No fucking way!” He repeated louder this time, yelling out at the ceiling and scaring the souls out of many. The main patron and organizers of the hotel rushed in, witnessing Husk tearing apart their evidence before looking around at the bloody slaughterhouse. 

They were speechless. “What happened, Husk…” Vaggie started.

“What tha fuck!?” Angel’s eyes were wide and scanning around. “Hey, where’s Smiles?” 

Husk chuckled to that, a chuckle identified and formed purely by someone breaking their insanity. They all tensed up when Husk turned around to face them, holding the fur smeared with hearts and Alastor’s own dark blood. 

“Guess who came by?” He darkly and sarcastically commented. 

Angel stood upright with a paralyzed body, taking a few steps back before biting his lip. “Val…”

Charlie gasped, looking down at her girlfriend as their faces became ill with fear. “Why was he here? And what did he do to…”

“Let’s ask the fucking slut that!” Husk started to wiggle in the serious moment, which would have been humorous if he hadn’t pounced at Angel and started to choke the spider’s throat. “What happened Angel!”

Angel gargled. “I-”

Husk now screamed, his eyes raining tears onto the arachnid. 

_ “What happened!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Here is your next chapter, ready for the action to kick in! 
> 
> Apologies if it's a little unedited or not up to par, whenever I have an idea I must put it down, and often more than not I prefer to post it raw rather than procrastinate while editing. I do try my best while writing to produce good quality, but if it gets confusing then don't hesitate to inform me! I love criticism and ideas. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: His Lover, Deernapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escalating the plot onward, we get an insight into the events that unfolded in the room. Although not all questions were answered that night, there are many more answers to be revealed inside the porn studio, where Valentino is ready to put up a fight if necessary.
> 
> Husk, determined and annoyed with the lack of striven energy from the hotel crew, heads out to search for Alastor alone.
> 
> All he could feel and hear is Alastor sitting beside him, repeating the highlights of his hellish week...

“Husker!” Alastor yelped, rolling backwards and off the bed before the knife could hit his skin. The weapon dug into the bed, causing the figure to struggle for a few worthy seconds. Alastor took the opportunity to grasp the knife on the dresser and throw it at the figure’s hand, impaling it. He watched the knife fall and a grin spread on his face from the delight. “How pathetic. Did you really think this plan would execute well in your favour?” Alastor laughed mockingly. 

His laughter was quickly silenced once the figure revealed its true identity, as the hood came down and the illuminating hot pink peered through the black cloak. 

Alastor gritted his teeth. “Valentino…”

The mentioned pimp laughed boisterously. “It looks like you’re cornered, Radio Demon. Give it up  _ now.” _

“Or, what?” Alastor teased with a wide smile. Silky pajamas or suit, he was still intimidating. 

Valentino’s expression grew dark, his smile as wide as his opportunities. “Or I’ll have ya on the poles, Bambi.” 

The fight escalated quickly, with not even the shadows behind Alastor catching up along the walls. As soon as the deer summoned his primary microphone as a weapon, the strong moth lifted Alastor up by the legs and rammed him into the dresser’s mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces for the shards to dig deep into the smaller demon’s back. He winced and he collapsed off the dresser, falling to the floor while the shards poked out of his back. 

“Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Valentino laughed, already satisfied once he heard the Radio Demon yell in agony from the impact. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t enough to eliminate the Overlord entirely. 

Alastor rolled over to let a hoof land a kick against Valentino’s package, waiting for the moth demon to bend down and crouch over to recover from the move. When the signal came to attack, Alastor arose back up to his feet using the dresser as support, before using his other hoof to aim a kick at Valentino’s head, 

“What’s wrong, Valentino?” Alastor grinned, before taking the open window to remove the shards from his back, crying out in the process. It wasn’t silver material, however pain was still an itchy feeling in Hell and it distracted the deer too much. 

He made a run for the door until he was stopped by a bundle of arms latching onto him from behind, as the moth’s many limbs pulled him from the legs and tripped him up; Alastor felt his hooves slip for his head to whack hard against the floor, the only lucky moment he was glad to be a deer as he sustained minimal head injuries. 

Regardless, he was now on the floor, with Valentino crawling over his small conserved body. With all of Alastor’s attempts at kicking the pimp away, the countless arms pulled Alastor down further and held his legs up in a firm grip. The lewd position started to make the Overlord panic internally, including his arms pinned together by one of Valentino’s intrusive arms. 

“And what exactly is your goal here, Valentino?” Alastor asked while forcing a tight grin, feeling his teeth grit with anger after having a vague idea of Valentino’s intentions. 

The pimp snorted to Alastor’s assumptions, embarrassing the deer to the point of becoming flustered. Legs up and wide, arms pinned back, body beneath the pimp’s and then being mocked? A humiliating experience. 

“Oh Al, baby~ I’d love to do that, y’know. But after seeing you leave this hotel room with some pussycat, it made me think ‘bout a few things…Catch my drift?” Valentino grinned down at him, his hot pink eyes narrowed and focusing on the fearless red ones below. 

“No, I don’t catch it at all,” Alastor responded honestly, squirming in the tight grip and wincing to the strong hold on all of his limbs. The unluckier sides of being a deer demon. “But what I am aware of, is you were trespassing on  _ my  _ turf. Simply unacceptable!”

Valentino leaned down close to Alastor’s face, humming to the charming scent he had always longed to smell. The Radio Demon was fitting at least some of his expectations. “Actually, my little doll Angel invited me.”

Alastor sighed. He ought to implant new and strict rules on his turfs. “Without the princess’s detection?”

“She’s a dumb bitch ain’t she?” In some ways, the Overlord wanted to agree, but stuck to being loyal towards Charlie and laughed at Valentino’s remark instead. He didn’t like that, his grin now fading from his face while it spread across Alastor’s instead. “Ya wanna play, huh?”

Alastor smirked smugly. “Was this not a stage performance on my behalf? Darling, I am a prized actor!”

They had almost forgotten the situation they wound themselves up in until the conversation fell into awkward silence. Valentino permitted his eyes to wander up and down Alastor’s body, licking his devilish lips to the petite shape he could manipulate so easily. Small waist, perky butt with a fluffy deer tail resting above it. A handsome face and ears that consistently twitched below him. Seeing the pimp objectify him, Alastor started to squirm again with a little more effort than before. His puny attempts only made Valentino laugh harder than before. 

“You can be my prized actor, Bambi.” 

A trail of smoke puffed out from between Valentino’s lips, blowing it into the direction of Alastor’s nostrils. Resistant, Alastor scrunched his nose tight and closed his eyes, holding his breath with still a tight smile across his face. After all, the Radio Demon could not uphold a reputation of being manipulated and murdered by the city’s biggest pimp, he would rather live his afterlife in the bottomless void. 

Valentino was unimpressed, so much that he decided to wrap his hands around Alastor’s skinny neck; debating whether to snap it or stick to the plan, it was like holding paper. “Not so obedient now, are we?” He chuckled in a lustful manner, his eyes narrowed and lips puffing out more pink smoke, while his hands began to choke Alastor’s throat to the point of no return. 

With two of his arms free, Alastor latched onto Valentino’s grip yet continued to hold in his breath, feeling his face starting to turn purple from the lack of air entering him. “Come on baby, sing for me~” Valentino teased, tightening his grip to hear a whimper from the demon. 

...He had to give in. How else could he lecture Husk afterwards about being late for their arrangements? Alastor gasped and started to slam his fists against Valentino’s larger arms, the pimp deciding that enough was enough now that the deer inhaled his smoke. “Good job baby, take it all in.”

Alastor turned over once his body was released entirely, crawling up onto his knees and grasping at his throat. The fumes began to infiltrate his whole body, forcing his vision to turn hazy and for his legs and arms to fall weak against the ground. The last memory he could remember was being picked up and pressed into Valentino’s coat, coughing and wheezing to more fumes intruding his mouth and nose for as long as it took for him to pass out. 

_ Where his world started to crash around him.  _

* * *

“I-”

“ _ What happened!” _

Before there could be an answer to his urgency, Charlie and Vaggie gathered around Husk to pull him off forcefully, with Vaggie’s spear pointing up at the feline until he could find time to collect himself. 

The arachnid on the floor gagged and spat onto the ground, crawling up onto his feet with an aggressive scowl. “Jus’ ‘cause he gotta be my boss, don’t mean it’s my doin’!” 

“We know Angel- and I’m sure Husk understands that too” Charlie stepped in front of Angel, an expression as close to sympathy as the demon could get to. “But Al is an important figure in this establishment, so we need to understand that too.”

“Hun, it’s that asshole’s studio. We can’t go there… All I have is this” Vaggie pointed out, backing down the spear from Husk’s face after seeing the feline calm down. 

As for the feline himself, he started to speak up. “We need to go there. It’s all my fucking fault!” Husk unleashed his anger by slamming his fist against the staircase balancer, running down the steps and down to the bar away from the rest. 

If they were going to hesitate saving Alastor, then he was going to go out there himself and finish what he started. Now he wasn’t too sober to do anything reckless or dull. Now he wasn’t afraid of stepping out into the rain on a bad day. He wasn’t ashamed of running out with a coat half on his body and the rest hanging off, a lazy bowtie tied across his neck, a daze in his eyes. 

He was willing to travel across the whole of Hell for his deer bastard. 

The journey was rough just as he anticipated, as cars as bright as the sun flashed their headlights as he crossed over the road illegally- in the human realm that would have been the case. The occasional prostitute catcalling him, a mobster luring him down a dark alleyway however the feline was too focused on a mission to think twice about it. In the end, the mobster was dead, and Husk drifted down the city with fierceness in his pupils. 

_ “Husker, don’t leave me! You’re not allowed to leave me!” _

The voices… They were yearning for his rescue. Alastor needed him, Husk wasn’t allowed to leave his side… 

_ “I-I’m sorry, I can do better!” _

“No, I could’ve done better for ya Al…” Husk sighed shakily, a lump starting to form in his throat to disrupt his vocal cords conveniently. 

They wouldn’t stop.  _ “Don’t leave me…” _

“I-I’m not, Al!”

_ “Husker!” _

He cried out. “Al, where the fuck are you!” Tears, pain, swelling, knees to the ground while the rain dampened down his coat more. “Where!”

“Shut the fuck up,” a voice called behind him. Husk turned slowly to glare up with a devastating frown, seeing the stranger who looked down at him. Like most people in his life. “Quit whining, you’re waking up my kid.”

Husk looked to the left and saw a baby owl in the arms of a bird, yet his drunk eyes didn’t allow him a second look at the two strangers. It was a family nonetheless, but why were they talking to him of all people?

“What the fuck do y’all want?” Husk grumbled, rubbing the tears away from his face; not making a distinct difference between the tears and the works of raindrops falling down his fur. 

The family seemed to scold him quietly. “We want you to be quiet, the baby’s sleeping.” 

Indeed it was. And why could he not be sleeping, too? If they could all be children once more, life was too easy to be wasted away the way his childhood did. 

No, why did he bother talking about his childhood? Where the hell is Alastor? Moreover, why were they not sleeping together tonight? Husk’s eyes frantically searched his surroundings like a wild cat, rushing back up to his paws with his heart pounding against his chest. He could remember Alastor’s heart beating against his chest when he cried that night, giving all of his trust into Husk’s welcoming arms. 

_ “Oh dear, I sound very stupid right now!” _

“Me too, Al…” Husk sniffled. It wasn’t about the previous night now, this was about their entire friendship and more. Their bond was closer than anybody else’s down here, with a few exceptions, but Husk was still an important friend to Alastor. 

And he let that smile turn upside down tonight.

“ _ I’m speaking nonsense, my dear. Please do pardon me.”  _

“Everything’s nonsense, Al-”

_ “Why not?” _

Husk smiled up at the sky. “Why would it not be? This is fucking Hell, ain’t it?”

...Those words. He missed them the most out of the whole situation. And he was never able to say it back until the next day- it wasn’t enough to him.

“Al,” Husk breathed heavily, the tears and rain mixing into his fur as he lifted his head up further. “Al, I know ya know this, but I gotta say it again. I-”

Here he goes, howling like a wolf in the silence. “ _ I love you _ !”

“Shut the fuck up, man!” 

Reality slapped him across the face, or rather, the owlman beside him that stood with his featherly arms on his hips. As Husk looked down to chance a fight against him, his eyes tracked back to a glowing sign illuminating above him. 

Huh, how did he miss this before? Was it here while he sobbed into the night sky? 

His paws tracked through the doors, greeted at the reception by a female cat that waved a pen at him before tapping the clipboard in her arms. Did he make it?”

“Hello, welcome to Hell’s most popular ‘Porn Studio’. How may I help you?”

Husk grinned toothily, leaning forward over the desk as he panted with the alcohol still in his breath. 

“I’m looking for The Radio Demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience! Busy college week haha. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! 
> 
> Make sure to send any suggestions or feedback! Wholesome moments that involve just the two will come after the drama that's taking place, and I believe after the drama there may be bits and bobs of drama but predominantly RadioHusk moments in their room or around the hotel.
> 
> Stay tuned~.


	7. Chapter 7: The Radio Demon, Deernapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk makes the reckless decision to trespass into the porn studio's quarters in hopes of finding Alastor, after the crew and one patron realized who the culprit was. 
> 
> When he arrived there, expecting to put up a fight and to whip his partner out of there in a gist, he was met with a sight unholy to the city.
> 
> Where the hell was Alastor this whole time!?

The Porn Studio.

But it was… Quiet? 

This was hardly right in Husk’s eyes, always hearing a moan or a groan here and there from every corner. Nobody asked why he was a regular customer here, even though the three Overlords residing here knew full well Husk was affiliated with Alastor. 

Not only that, but he was part of Alastor’s project in finding “entertainment” at the Hazbin Hotel. On top of that, Angel and Husk knew each other well enough to gossip behind their backs to a friend, and that most likely reached Valentino’s office with no doubt. That raised the question…

...Why was nobody stopping him? He was already outside of the office door when the silence grew more eerie around him. The wannabe strippers that usually patrolled the hallways, smoking cigars and using cheap perfume to disguise the cigar scents. The bodyguards, buff and mighty and ready to throw a fight with a trespasser. Husk desperately tried to ignore the shark that was around the area somewhere, recalling the time he paid a prostitute for a dance and it was interrupted by a flying shark.  _ A fucking shark. _

It didn’t matter, for the only matter he cared about in this moment was finding Alastor and rescuing him. After all, he couldn’t stand the guilt eating him up inside out anymore…

The door was slightly ajar and Husk took the sign to stride in; head high, posture uptight, a look of aggression with animalistic nature in his eyes. And yet his intimidating appearance faltered to a sight nobody could have expected. 

“What the fuck!?” Husk took a few wary steps forward into the office, observing the scene that seemed to be a dream to the cat- Fortunately for him, it wasn’t. 

Valentino was laying on his side against the marble floor, with demonic blood flowing out of his unknown wounds so the tiles around him turned a beautiful crimson in the textures. His corpse was twitching showing signs of life, while his face was scratched up and he had numerous open wounds littered all over his body. Nothing more could be seen when the demon spouted his wings out after catching a glimpse of Husk’s legs, immediately identifying him as one of Alastor’s pests. 

Beside the moth demon was a concerned Vox, resting Valentino’s head on his lap while the Overlord breathed calmly despite the agony he felt. As for the television caring for his lover, he turned back to lash out at the lingering feline. 

“Where is he!” Vox slammed his fist down out of pure rage.

Husk, however, was asking himself the exact same question. “I don’t know, I came here looking for the asshole!” 

This was a problem that was brewing to a whole new degree of danger. 

“I know it ain’t you, but we both know you live under the same roof as The Radio Demon!” The Overlord stood from beside Valentino, prepared to manipulate the electrical wires above them to strangle and capture Husk. The feline knew if he stayed there any longer, there would be no chance in finding Alastor- Nor could Husk imagine the look on the deer’s face when he sees his dead cat corpse. 

Husk looked around for options, exit strategies, yet having no time to scheme with Vox raising his hands slowly as if ready to use the wires, Husk leaped through the window and threw himself into a flight response instead. 

He steadied himself in the sky, flapping them to boost his agility before he dived down where the hotel stood as tall as Hell’s moon. With a spin, he landed immaculately onto his paws and proceeded to open the hotel doors, only to be greeted by the hotel’s crew who were hungry for information.

“Where’s Al!?” Charlie asked, panicked to see Husk empty handed. The princess didn’t have the slightest of clue when thinking about Alastor’s state, balancing his power and also his state at the time. 

Husk started to think about the reasoning behind it all until Vaggie walked up to him, seemingly more infuriated that Alastor didn’t come alongside with him. “Great, so the finances are screwed?” Husk doubted that was the only reason she was upset. 

“What’cha mean, toots? We’re here carin’ about Al, not tha hotel!” Angel threw his arms up at her, causing sweet bickering between the two. 

Both Niffty and Husk watched the stress grow on the princess rapidly. “Stop arguing, guys! Let’s sit down and think about this in the kitchen-”

“-We don’t have time for that!” Vaggie protested, making Charlie cower back. “Hun, Al is out there somewhere, responsive or… Dead.” She whispered the last part to herself. 

“He’s not dead.”

Everyone turned to stare at Husk, baffled. “What?” Niffty asked from below.

“He almost killed Angel’s boss, Valentino. I saw Vox there sitting beside the guy, blood all over the fucking place…” The memory was as clear as water in his eyes, as so were the images others started to imagine from The Radio Demon. “He’s out there somewhere, so I agree with the princess. Let’s sit down and plan this out.”

“Yes!” Charlie cheered far too optimistically. “We will find him, I promise!” 

Husk scoffed as he walked past her and into the kitchen. “Don’t go makin’ promises you can’t keep, even I know that…” 

* * *

The obedient crew followed along with Charlie’s plan, which consisted of drinking cosy drinks and sketching out the many intriguing places Alastor was likely to be holding up at. 

Their first idea was, as many assumed, the radio tower. However that was quickly shut down when they contacted Rosie, reporting that she herself had visited the tower searching for him. Having no luck, the location was declared still off-limits. 

That also executed their other idea: contacting his friends. If Rosie had no idea, Mimzy definitely didn’t, for there was more potential in Overlords finding each other rather than people of different statuses. ‘ _ Oh how times have changed’,  _ Husk sarcastically muttered to himself. 

After those ideas, Angel came up with the idea that Alastor was still in the porn studio, creating a scenario of the Overlord giving out after defeating Valentino. Vaggie jumped in and dismissed the idea, as with her knowledge on the most popular Overlords, she knew Vox would have detected Alastor easily; especially with the high quality technology in the studio.

Niffty innocently suggested Husk’s house, whom choked on his booze and nudged her under the kitchen table discreetly. “Why the fuck would he be there? Cleaning?”

“I remember the time he was dressed up as a maid in your home. I have pictures!” Niffty waved her phone around in the air, soon being caught by Husk’s flimsy paws when he knocked the phone out of her hand and onto the table. 

The crew gawked at the fact, now distracted and brainless. “Great, I’ve ran out of ideas…” Vaggie leaned back and grabbed her hair, coursing her fingers through it to relieve the stress weighing her down. 

“Wait!” Charlie stood from her chair, grinning wildly to nobody’s surprise. “Maybe he’s on his way here! He only went missing this night- or last night,” she proved her point as she gestured at the clock, showing that it was exactly 4:00 AM now. “Maybe he will be here in the morning-”

“That’s a big fucking maybe!” Husk slammed his bottle down, kicking the chair away from his body to tower above the rest. “He could be dead on the streets somewhere and we ain’t looking out for him! All we’re doing is playing the guessing game, letting him bleed out or worse!” 

The outburst shocked everyone at the table, especially Angel who bravely spoke up. “Why do ya care so much ‘bout Al? If ya haven’t noticed, nobody here is cryin’ except  _ you _ .”

It was true. Husk hadn’t realized the tears that were staining the fur on his cheeks, but he was able to connect the dots easily hearing his heart beat abnormally fast. He missed Alastor, and it was his fault…

Now it had been an hour since Husk returned to the hotel, still no sign of Alastor. Everyone was still at the kitchen table, texting and calling anybody they knew who could suspect his whereabouts- the time Husk wished his lover had a mobile phone. “The old motherfucker. When he comes back, we’re getting him a phone.”

“You think he will come back?” Charlie cheerfully asked, ready to defend her point from earlier.

“Don’t fucking start!” Husk shut down her enthusiasm. 

Her smile was inevitable, a never-ending process. A knock came from the hotel’s double doors, sparking the enthusiasm which was shortly shut down by the too-sober kitten. “Is that Al?” Charlie asked herself.

If it was Alastor, Husk decided it was best if he greeted the deer first, having a bucket list to earn forgiveness from the demon. He made his way over towards the doors, nervous and biting his lip while his hands grasped at his fur subconsciously. 

_ ‘It can’t be Al…’  _ All of that blood, the scene was unforgettable and backed up his theory of Alastor being potentially deceased. If it wasn’t him- Which the feline was confident about- he was ready to bolt out of there and search for his corpse in the rain, wailing and sobbing over his body as he drowned in sorrow. 

Alastor wouldn’t want that, Husk knew this. But emotions are emotions as the clad once said to him, and they are uncontrollable but natural. To judge his reaction would be hypocritical, highly disrespectful and unfaithful to Husk. 

But how was that right? It wasn’t fair when both individuals considered the sole reason why Alastor was stolen in the first place. Husk prioritized wealth and happiness over his committed partner; but shouldn’t have Alastor been his only happiness? 

The questions and thoughts pondered over and over, roughly a minute passing by since the knocking started. He turned back to see the crew and patron gesture for him to open the doors, turning back to hesitantly open them with his weak paws. 

_ “Good morning, dears…” _

His tone was beaten down into the new weak raspy voice he tried to charm with, presenting himself at the door with a tight yet shambling grin that didn’t compliment his beaten features at all. The deer was covered in his blood and Valentino’s, partially even the goons he was forced to slaughter in addition to the pimp. His eyes were tired with bags as dark as the tips on his ears, which his hair was disheveled and in an utter state. Husk’s eyes traveled down to the pajamas he missed seeing and hugging up against, now torn in patches but conveniently covered the most important areas of skin. 

The Radio Demon was slumped forward like a hunchback, grasping his side that started to bleed out and onto the floor. The static, piercing and screeching into everyone’s ears, subsided quietly with the help of his dandy shadows along the walls; staring at their master with threatening frowns. 

Everyone stared. They looked at his hair, ears, clothes… Alastor caught onto this with his cunning nature, grinning wider. “As I informed Princess Charlotte before, I am not one to be toyed with.”

He looked around for his beloved friend and smiled softly, changing the tone and gentleness in his eyes for him. “I forgive you, I assure you that.”

“A-Al…?” He was too sober for this. One moment he believed Alastor was gone for good, the next he was ready to spoil him in bed, which escalated into guilt and shame. He was troubled at the heart as if he wasn’t enough in the mind, feeling his chest painfully tug at him to respond. Speechless. 

“That’s right, I’m… Here- I’m here!” Alastor started to doze off with heavy eyes that were ready to fall asleep. Everyone continued to gawk at the sight, but Husk was starting to feel worried and happy for the return of The Radio Demon. Injured or not, he was back at the hotel  _ alive,  _ Husk was praying for it to happen. The rain continuing to hit his back forced him to limp inside, wincing to the weight pushed onto his side. “Perhaps not in the best condition, but here nonetheless.” 

Husk grinned proudly. “I knew you’d make it back here alive-”

“That’s a lie” Angel snickered, receiving a playful slap by Charlie who smiled crazily at the sight. The bond between the feline and the deer was slowly unraveling to them, bow after bow being unwrapped from around the present. Now it was no mystery, and it left them all smiling leaning against each other at the perfect couple. 

Husk rolled his eyes. “I tried to find ya, but all I saw was…” 

“Valentino? That is a story for another time, I’m afraid.” He chuckled without the radio effect behind his voice, and not having the energy to summon his microphone for assistance, he started to lean forward with urgency. “For now I-I… O-Oh dear…” 

Alastor collapsed and almost hit the floor in his fragile conditions, not until Husk caught him to his chest and started to shift him into a bridal position. “I’ll take him up.”

The crew stepped forward replicating Husk’s paw moving forward too. “Do you need help healing him?” Charlie asked, Angel raising his hand to question Alastor’s state too before Vaggie blocked them from the sight.

“Husk can manage it, I think Al just needs rest. Right, Husk?” She asked, looking over her shoulder to see a deadline on Alastor’s face rather than the murderous smile. She swallowed the nerves down.

“Right, I’ve got the cluts.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Al…” 

Husk addressed the damage that was left unseen beneath Alastor’s pajamas. Removing his top first, he inspected a few gashes that were starting to heal up already, but also an angel weapon that seemed to stab all the way through Alastor’s side. His slim body was painted in scars and recent marks, but he wasn’t to blame… 

His paws treaded through a place he wouldn’t dare, but seeing the state his lover was in, it was a need to invade Alastor’s privacy. Slipping the pants off him, his eyes glued to the blood stain where his ass would have been. “I’m going to kill that asshole…” Husk muttered quietly, tossing the pants aside to refocus back on Alastor’s body. His legs were bruised and marked with knife carvings, but when he turned the deer over onto his stomach, he jumped back slightly.

Seeing the smashed mirror, he could assume the deep gashes were caused by the glass shards during the attack, yet it didn’t explain the ten hickeys spread all over his upper and lower back. Now Husk was ready to kill Valentino in the same night Alastor tried to. 

He decided the investigation was put on pause for the night, after seeing the violation against Alastor’s body he would hate to interrogate him straight away. Instead, he covered Alastor with sheets that were washed by their precious Niffty while the two were away; as if she predicted this coming all along. The clever woman.

The bathroom was clean enough to use, preparing a bath surrounded by warm candles scented with cinnamon and ginger. Now, Husk knew there was a definite chance that Alastor was going to lecture him in the morning, but he was also going to receive praise for cleaning up his bloodied and vandalized body. As he propped Alastor up on the side, removing his undergarments without oogling on his skinny body too much, he settled Alastor inside the bathtub with full effort and care in effect. “Get cosy,” he smiled, running his wet paw through Alastor’s bloodied hair; still soft and satisfying. He cleaned the ears and tail thoroughly, the tail being the best part and yet the worst with the empathy Husk shared with him. Closing his eyes, he started to wash the rest of Alastor’s nude body, deciding to give him as much privacy as he could- not to mention the shadows on the wall preying on him with merciless eyes. Oh he was  _ so  _ in for a lecture tomorrow.

Touching up on his partner, he wrapped Alastor’s small body into his red towel hung on the wall, leaving him in it wrapped like a burrito on the bed after making the conscious decision of not intruding on his body anymore. It was no longer his job, but his pleasure in taking care of his boss.

The tables have definitely turned.

Husk switched off the lights and cuddled Alastor’s towel-wrapped body inside the blankets, planting a sweet and memorable brief kiss on the deer’s cheek before getting some shut eye after their long night.

A long night that refused to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Sadly it was a short dramatic shenanigan, but there are more dramatic twists and turns to come! They will be longer and have a bigger plot, but I decided it was too early to introduce those.
> 
> For now, enjoy the wholesome RadioHusk content that is ready to come! :) Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: Bitter Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up after his long night of stumbling and almost dying. But he wakes up to a surprise, and then the bitter emotions rush through.
> 
> Husk tries to reason with his partner and accompany him in the infirmary, concerned for Alastor's well being and state since last night.
> 
> But the Overlord is too exhausted, tired of these emotions he missed since his human days...

His eyes, they opened slowly with the sky’s gracious skylight to blind him in one eye. Even in Hell, the awakening of the sun was also your call to wake up too; to bow down and greet it while it burned your eyes alive. Typical Lucifer. 

The other eye was focused on the weight that suddenly shifted onto him, though with his tired haze over his vision all he could see was a blob of red. Alastor… He’s awake. 

Rubbing the eye, the curtains reopened with a far more clear insight on this red blob, revealing itself limb by limb. His delicate ankles following the loud hooves Husk gets to hear pleasantly often. Thin legs, clothed with a fitting jean material while the bony knees poked out seemingly in a sitting position. His hips, which Husk assumed had no shape to them but to his marvelous mind, it appeared the deer did have innocent hips. Leaving the downstairs area behind, his eye wandered up north to indulge in Alastor’s tiny waist yet buff, masculine chest; and the hands of the Overlord gripped tightly onto his microphone with the strength of a hunter-

-Was this a dream? The longer he contemplated, the less time he had to process the fact that Alastor was, while straddling his lap, aiming the blunt end of his microphone at the feline’s wary face. Husk froze. 

“Al… What the fuck?”

And then he saw Alastor’s face, now a tightly formed grin that spelt anger all over it. 

“How dare you!” Alastor gritted his teeth. 

* * *

Had he passed out so soon? He could hardly tell what happened, for the second his body gave out on himself, his life was caught by his beloved partner. Famous in movies but strangely rare in Hell. Fair game, Lucifer. 

He hummed with satisfaction when the loyal shadows along the walls tapped his shoulder, forcing the demon to sit up and stretch out his limbs with a gigantic, loud yawn. But as he left the sheets to sit up, the fluffy yet damp towel around him slipped off his body with no security beneath it. In a panic, he stole the sheets and tangled himself inside of them. 

“Oh, bother…” Was it possible his dear decided to clean him from the blood stains and injuries? He was grateful of course, but couldn’t Husk have known better than to expose him to any given sinner waltzing into their suite? 

Alastor chuckled softly. “I hope I didn’t leave a horrible stain on the lobby floor. My poor darling Niffty…” With his mind thinking about the colour of red, his fingers only had to snap a few times for his entire body to now be clothed in his typical Overlord outfit; class, elegance, conserved. Ready for the day, he left the bed and stretched one last time before boosting himself up and onto his hooves. 

... Was he really going to leave Husk off the hook that easily? 

Climbing onto the bed shakily, the deer plopped down onto Husk’s lap and intently leaned forward, watching his darling Husker sleep peacefully with the rest he indeed deserved. After all, Alastor assumed the hours he went missing and the moment he passed out had troubled the cat greatly. His knees bent so either side rested on the sides of Husk’s legs, spread in the way where Alastor felt the discomfort sitting on Husk’s lap like the spider would, except he wasn’t straddling the cat for no reason. The microphone manifested to his need, grasped upon by a hand worked from a hunter’s perspective; as with the blunt end of his microphone aiming at Husk’s nose, his grin broadened and tightened as soon as those eyes opened.

But he felt a sweet dessert brew inside his heart at the sight… Opening those feline eyes, one blocked from the sun’s blazing light and the other analyzing him slowly.  _ Take your time, _ Alastor was tempted to whisper. 

Husk finally opened his eyes to the unusual sight in front of him, Alastor straddling him was a dream he respectfully kept to himself. “Al… What the fuck?” He sat up in a hurry, pursing his lips together with the mixed signals Alastor was now sending him. 

That was until he realized the blunt end was ready to be shoved into his face. “How dare you!” Alastor gritted his teeth, ramming the microphone into his face. “It was a tiring day yesterday, Husker. While I appreciate your efforts in aiding my self care while I was unconscious, you  _ must  _ consider anybody who walks in here. If Princess Charlotte walked in and-”

“Al, that’s bullshit!” Husk groaned, feeling the mark on his face and rubbing it better. “You really think she’s gonna walk in? She doesn’t walk in on Angel, so why would you think she’d do the opposite to you?” 

Alastor was trapped in the question, his partner had an agreeable point. “Very well, then…” He pondered, grabbing his chin in thought as he sat up a bit from Husk’s lap. 

Husk threw his arms up, annoyed. “Am I forgiven?” He rolled his eyes, tired of Alastor’s games already. He was prepared to slide off the bed and leave to the bar before he felt Alastor weigh himself back down onto the lap, bringing Husk’s attention back to the petite deer. “Well?” He asked again, puzzled to Alastor’s stallment. 

“Forgive you?” Alastor chuckled darkly, leaning forward close towards Husk’s face with a grin that plastered only one thing: Death. “Now why would I forgive you? After I told you a specific time I needed you here by, gifting you with my money to spend wherever you may find pleasure, and not murdering you for invading my privacy.” 

He could hear the pain in Alastor’s voice for the next few sentences; it made his heart ache with guilt, knowing he deserved it. “Instead, you arrived back in an utterly pathetic state- Returning so late, that when I assumed it was you walking through that door, it was Valentino!”

Husk growled. “How was I supposed to know that fucker was coming here? Why didn’t you do anything about it, Al!?”

“Because I wouldn’t hurt you, Husker!” Alastor now yelled back, the lump in his throat affecting his voice’s delivery. Husk bowed his head already understanding the answer, looking away from his partner when Alastor continued his rant. “I didn’t care about my leisurely state, I didn’t even remotely consider you to come back late! But when he was at the foot at the bed beside my body, that was when I recognized the foul bug.” Alastor slid off Husk’s lap to sit on the edge of the bed, dreading the feeling of defeat he felt inside his chest. “If I had known it wasn’t you… It would be  _ his  _ blood on the floor- Not mine!” 

Husk closed his eyes and sighed. “Al…”

“Don’t you say that, Husker!” Alastor snapped back, finally leaving the bed. When he turned around, visible tears were starting to fall down his cheeks like a gentle river of emotions, pouring out thought by thought. “You said you wouldn’t leave me. This may sound like a cowardly Overlord to you, but I am someone who can never trust anybody, until you hugged me that one memorable night and I could simply never forget that…” 

He watched on to see Alastor hugging his microphone, it was as though he was hugging himself as Husk considered the thing to be part of Alastor like an extra arm. However, that wasn’t the focus here, no matter how adorable the sight was.

“I love ya, Al… You know that. I went out looking for you as soon as I found out the fucker stole you!” Husk crawled out of the bed to stand behind Alastor, determined to make things right. “I got even more worried when I went into the studio and you weren’t there, but instead that fucker was laying on the floor with one foot in the damn grave. So we all started coming up with ideas as to where you hid, or where you died…” The last part was more of a murmur, as the cat admittedly felt the urge to cry at the thought. For his partner to be laying on the ground in the heavy rain, battering his peeling corpse, life slipping away from him. 

Husk made a move to hug Alastor from behind, curling his arms around the small waist and admirable chest to bring warmth against Alastor’s back. “And then ya knocked on the door, stumbling in like the big bad Radio Demon. Hell, I couldn’t stop smiling at ya!”

Alastor laughed, turning around in the embrace to feel Husk’s back and wings in his own returning cuddle. “You tease. Or perhaps you were grinning at my near-death experience?”

He wiped the drying tears off the deer’s face. Before frowning. “You were really hurt, huh? Maybe you should go back to bed Al-”

“Hush!” Alastor placed a finger over Husk’s lips comedically. “Nonsense, I seem to be standing quite fine, yes?” 

Husk huffed. “Fine, but I gotta watch over you for the whole day.” 

To prove his perfect health to Husk, Alastor twirled around in the room and jumped around to prevail but naivety, causing the deer to crashland into the bathroom door and rub his rear from the mistake. When Alastor looked up, he scoffed at the disapproving glare he received from Husk. 

“‘Quite fine’. Really Al? You just woke up and nobody’s helped your wounds yet, let’s get your ass down to the infirmary,” Husk commanded, supporting Alastor’s back and legs by lifting him up carefully onto the deer’s trembling hooves again. But the Overlord was too stubborn, shoving Husk away from him lightly in order to prove himself. Husk grumbled. “Snobby asshole. I really gotta watch you fall down the stairs?”

Alastor nodded, grinning smugly. “In order to maintain my terrifying reputation, I will do whatever it takes to save it from last night’s palava!” 

* * *

It was settled. The couple walked out of the room and started to stroll down the hallway, barely noticing how late they had risen to. It was so early that everybody seemed to be out except the clad and his pet, or so they thought. 

Before the steps, Alastor inhaled and exhaled deeply to control his balance, yet just as he was ready to lower his hoof down onto the first step, a small being appeared at his side. “Ah, Niffty dear!”

“Good to see you doing well, Al!” She cheered, waving a mysterious bag in the air and into his face despite the short height. “I brought you a snack! Angel left for work, the princess and her girlfriend went shopping,” she informed well. 

Alastor took the bag gratefully with a keen smile, peeking inside the bag only to marvel at the sight. “And who’s heart is this, dear?” Husk watched the two exchange creepy, eerie smiles.

“Oh but that’s the mystery~” 

Alastor laughed to her pleasing enthusiasm, petting her while she looked up with pure desires. “Well, I’m afraid Husker is forcing me to the infirmary. Until then, my darling.” 

As soon as she was dismissed, Alastor took the first step down and his legs were shaking already. Husk tried to look away, but that option was impossible when he had the job to catch Alastor when he fell down; eventually. 

Every single step was wholly tormenting to him. For one moment he could feel his mind slipping in and out of consciousness, the next he could feel the open wounds starting to bleed through. And then he reached the last step to receive nothing but silence filling the air, with the feeling of accomplishment sinking in. 

Alastor turned around, wide smile and optimistic mindset. “Aha! Now then… Where were we?”

Husk slapped his paw against his face, dragging it down to his chin. “Asshole. The infirmary, before you pass out any second now-”

“But if I am capable of a jolly good stroll, I have a feeling this day will be more entertaining than the infirmary!” Alastor started to protest again. Why did Husk fall in love with everything the idiot did? 

“Al,” Husk growled warningly. It was a pointless threat knowing the Overlord could easily topple him, but it was necessary. “Move it, we’re going to the infirmary.”

The argument was quickly shut down when Alastor finally complied and trotted towards the infirmary, walking quickly in a pout. Husk was looking ahead at him when he recognized a dark liquid seeping through the demon’s shirt and hefty coat; if blood could sink through that, the wound was more severe than Husk thought. 

“Al-”

“We’re here dear, I know.” Alastor and Husk had in fact reached the infirmary, just in time for the demon to collapse and fall into Husk’s arms. 

Fortunately, Alastor was awake and talking this time, grasping his bleeding side while the rest of his body grew tired and fell limp. “O-Oh dear…” He hissed in agony.

“What did I say, huh?” Husk settled Alastor’s body onto one of the infirmary beds. It was a good idea to install this room when Vaggie realized the amount of guests that wandered into the hotel bleeding. Considering their location in Hell and the fact they were in Hell, bringing danger for both the hotel and individuals, Charlie and Alastor installed the room together for anybody who needed it. And this was one of the rare instances where someone actually did need it. 

Alastor started to lean more onto his bleeding side, grasping it tighter as his hoove dug into the bed. Husk rushed over to his side and gently moved his arms away, prodding around and blanking out the loud hisses Alastor gave him. “We need to take off your jacket and shirt.”

“But we can just lift my shirt, why remove the entire item?” Alastor questioned, while with the flick of his wrist the selected clothing had vanished from his body and settled onto a separate bed. 

“Because I know Val did more shit to you than this one wound.” Husk noted the silence that arrived after his words, seeing Alastor turn his head away as if ashamed of the fact. The feline leaned Alastor down against the bed, inspecting the open wound that was now bleeding out a threateningly large puddle on the floor. Husk gawked. “What the hell happened, Al?”

Alastor gulped. “I…I’d prefer if I don’t say. The wound was inflicted by an angel spear, but that can be easily helped” the deer claimed, waving his hands over the wound with a glowing red hue to his fingers, as the skin slowly healed back up and covered the majority of the wound. “Internally it will take a while, however I can cover up the appearance for now.”

“Does Charlie know how to fix it completely?” Husk asked, bandaging the closed up wound in case it opened up again- Alastor was too reckless not to make it worse. “I can call her,” he then offered.

The offer went neglected. “I can fix the rest, I assure you-”

“Al, what are you hiding?”

Alastor jumped to Husk’s quick question. “Nothing- Husker, it is getting rather late and I am certain the others would be pleased to see you at the bar.”

“Al!” Husk slammed his fist down angrily, jolting the deer and forcing the Overlord’s legs up securely. While Alastor feared the sudden reaction out of Husk, he definitely wasn’t afraid. No, he was afraid of what was to come. “Why can’t you stop acting like a tough guy and loosen up!”

The raise in Husk’s voice appeared to have triggered a reaction out of the Radio Demon, as he started to shift off the bed and pull Husk into a tight sobbing hug. His tears dampened down the fur and felt cold against Alastor’s shirtless body, but he still cried no matter what. Releasing the true emotions he felt in that current time and space.

They stayed in a hug; so long that Husk had to sit on the bed too catering to his old age. But eventually he had to seek deeper into the problem. “I’m sorry, Al… I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that at ya,” he apologized solely. 

Alastor shook his head, that now rested on Husk’s shoulder. “It’s fine, my dear… I suppose even Overlords can have long days. But if I must speak out about my conditions,” Alastor sat upright and caressed Husk’s cheeks, smiling sadly with a face compared to a broken child. 

“I would rather wish death on my enemies, than the treatment Valentino presents to victims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience! It's been a long busy week so I had to stall the chapter a day. But things should run smoothly next chapter due date- it's not something I force myself to do, I love to write RadioHusk. 
> 
> And from now on until a surprise twist of events, it will be sweet RadioHusk moments while the hotel undergoes touches of improvements. Make sure to send those ideas in! (I already have noted down the ones said in previous chapters, don't worry! :) )
> 
> Thank you! Stay tuned~.


	9. Chapter 9: AUTHOR NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Everything will be explained below.

Ah yes, another one of these again slender? :(

Apologies for not releasing a chapter this week/last week. COVID has made college a little difficult and so teachers are trying to work things out, and this means assignments or mock assessments to fit in unless we do have exams this/next year. The situation is confusing for both parties (teachers and us), however I personally have a feeling that we will not have exams at least this year. 

Due to a busy week this week, I'm going to solely focus on the coursework only because I reckon they will grade based on coursework (from the UK. They did that for us last year from March and the way things are going, they may have to do that same process again). There's an assessment this week, a few bits here and there to do. I feel bad for putting out the notice but after reading about people saying it's fine for authors to do this, I'll do the same too. It's only so that when I have the chance to write, I'm not worrying about college or any other necessary things in life. 

But I won't let this "chapter" go to waste. Take it as an opportunity to send in any ideas, comments, anything RadioHusk related or not related to the ship. While I have ideas of my own, I like to try my best and bring other people's ideas to life because not only are they always cool ideas, but it tests my standards trying to write quality content for that idea haha. 

That's more or less all I have to say. And that I'm grateful for all the support and attention this fanfic has received. :) Thank you everyone.

It's only this week, but if this week brings more work on top of that, chapters may have to be once a week rather than between 2-3 days. Let's hope otherwise though. 

Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this fanfic! Hopefully we can have another chapter soon, so stay tuned~.


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery is Not Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk strips the overwhelming shell Alastor upheld on a daily basis, uncovering the insecurities he felt about himself and the overall trauma his deer partner experienced. 
> 
> When he thought the drama could be over, Alastor experiences yet another nightmare. 
> 
> But instead of a soaking wet corpse sitting up, Alastor was pleased at the change in Husk's methods. 
> 
> ...So much so that he wants to make up for it in a very special and helpful way...

“Al… You wanna talk about it?” Husk asked softly, watching the red deer clean up his wounds with occasional winces and whining. Although Alastor had recovered the majority of himself, the feline was still conscious of the potential internal damage the Overlord had suffered. After all, the second Alastor returned back to the hotel, he was covered in his own blood and guts. “You say you don’t wish it on your worst enemy, but you haven’t-”

“It’s fine, darling. Dwelling on the past is for fools, as my dear mother said!” The dapper idiot smiled brighter. 

To work alongside an Overlord would be difficult enough, but to work alongside Alastor of all sinners was even worse. In order to maintain his reputation, he shrugged off the most severities of pain and circumstances to represent strength and his everlasting power, regardless of how unhealthy his methods were. Alastor refused assistance, Charlie’s therapy sessions, and he continued his charade of keeping his back upright despite suffering a brutal attack to the spine. 

Until one night he finally cracked beneath Husk’s care, shaking uncontrollably as his tears poured out into Husk’s soul. The hard shell he wore far too often had cracked, but was Husk going to take advantage of it?

For Alastor’s sake, of course he was going to. And so when he shoved Alastor lightly off the bed for the deer to safely weigh onto his steady hooves, Husk’s feline arm caught the slender waist before Alastor could take his first steps. 

Alastor was ready for Husk’s sudden invasive touch; despite not asking for it, the touch was comforting. He leaned his whole body weight against Husk’s support, not having to consider the impact being a lightweight deer. 

“I appreciate the assistance,” his voice was quiet from the weakness he felt. “But rest assure-”

“Al, you’re gonna need this help for a few hours. Deal with it,” Husk cut him off bluntly, guiding him through a maze of hallways until they finally reached their suite. They managed to escape any contact from other hotel residents or the hotel’s crew, who were seemingly still outside of the area besides Niffty polishing the furniture. 

In an attempt to stumble forward onto the bed, Alastor released himself from Husk’s grasp and collapsed into the ground with an exasperated sigh. Though when Husk threw himself to catch him, the feline fell onto his knees and looked up to see Alastor now on the bed. Did he fall into his shadow and teleport onto there? Smart bastard. 

“Don’t abuse your powers, you look tired” Husk pointed out warningly, still impressed however by the deer’s shadow manipulating abilities. 

Alastor scoffed, sprawling out on the bed allowing his fingers to grasp the sheets and hooves dug into the mattress while he stretched, before he turned over to face his back towards Husk. “I can still fight, dear. Be afraid” he threatened emptily, said in a teasing tone that made Husk snort.

“I’m afraid of ya doing something stupid” Husk defended, walking towards the bed with a silly, lovey dovey smile on his face. “But I’m proud, glad you were able to fight your way through whatever happened. I couldn’t have, the old man I am…”

The weight on the bed shifted drastically, as the feline- Also skinny, but the weight most likely compiled in his wings and tail- laid down beside Alastor. His paw hesitantly raised ready to settle on Alastor’s waist, and after contemplating the decision he finally lowered it down. No reaction, that was good. Or he hoped the silence was a good reaction. Pursuing his initial idea, Husk shifted closer to now spoon Alastor, cuddling him in a way that didn’t allow his crotch to touch Alastor at all. The deer appreciated it, leaning back into the cuddle with a warm smile on his face as he listened to his partner talk. For once it was him listening rather than blabbering on. 

“You showed up at the door, not needing anyone to carry you out of the place. You were standing for a good while too, but I’m guessin’ you just couldn’t resist.”

“Cheeky,” Alastor chuckled, turning around to return the affection as he rested his arms around Husk’s body. “You have created something I never thought I could feel, ever in the afterlife and with my life above the surface. After seeing you… I felt safe.” The confession took a lot of energy out of Alastor, being one to never reason with his weakness. Alastor could feel the words slip out of his lips as if foreign, and uncomfortable; it was awkward, but the deer assumed love was all about that from time to time, that the awkward moments were the pleasant moments shared only between the two of them and never to be shared outside their bubble. 

Husk appreciated the honesty from Alastor, adoring the softer side of him. It made him look small and similar to a doe rather than a mighty grown deer, cuddled up against Husk’s fur indulging in the warmth it provided. 

“You can say whatever you need to say to me, I’ll be your safe space. I don’t blame ya for not choosing Charlie’s  _ therapeutic  _ sessions” Husk mocked.

It earned a laugh out of Alastor. “Indeed. Though I bless her efforts in trying.”

“She tries too much” Husk remarked, to which Alastor agreed with a gentle nod. 

Husk hadn’t realized how long he kept Alastor awake. He did feel guilty for it, but one could call it revenge for the countless times Alastor rambled on about morality or his exciting days. The feline looked down at the deer, who was now sleeping all snug in Husk’s warm embrace. 

Acknowledging the safety Alastor now felt, Husk believed it was time he retired for the night too. 

* * *

It was moments like these that he was utterly confused and terrified. Alastor was having a nightmare again, squirming due to an invisible grasp and tossing and turning, tangling himself in the sheets. 

However it wasn’t the loss of warm that caused Husk to wake up, it was the sobbing and the mumbling that forced him to sit up and watch over the deer. 

Why was he confused? After cuddling with the demon, he ought to have assumed better than to trust that Alastor was relaxed for the night. No, nightmares, trauma- The lot all come back to haunt you through the night. Not only that, but he was uncertain with himself on whether to wake Alastor up from the nightmare or not…

He was terrified of the consequences, despite how little there would be. Was a cranky Alastor better than a horrified one? Husk could tell most days when Alastor had nightmares without anybody acknowledging it, as the deer tended to forget the heavy bags and droopiness in the following morning. 

Husk didn’t want that of course- But he was curious, selfishness overpowered him enough for the feline to simply watch Alastor suffer. He was going to regret it, he was ready to be asked why he hadn’t intervened. Husk was interested in the Overlord’s weaknesses, all while he fell in love with his strengths. 

The static fired through the air and deafened the guilty witness, before the radio inside Alastor’s mind started up for another nightly broadcast. 

_ “Get off me, the vile bastard!” _ Alastor was desperate by the way he was depicted in Husk’s mind. All the cat knew was that Alastor was pinned by someone, and didn’t have the strength to help himself. 

_ “Oh, Bambi~”  _ ...Valentino. Husk swore to kill the motherfucker as soon as dawn dusked.  _ “I’ll let you go when you start begging-” _

_ “What did you do!”  _ Alastor yelled. Now Alastor was more than desperate, with his hooves digging into the bed and his hands grasping the blankets from sheer panic.

Amidst the panic in Alastor’s dreams, Husk decided to leave his side and walk into the bathroom for a cold rag. The deer was going to wake up in a sweat, all because Husk was late returning back from the casino. And with that guilt, he threw it towards useful tasks- Fetching a rag and a glass of water, puffing up his fur more and spraying it with cologne for Alastor to fall back into. 

_ “My smoke lasts for as long as I want it to. You can no longer depend on your powers now, they’re succumbed to the pleasure I flowed through you…”  _ Husk didn’t like those words a single bit.  _ “Should ‘ave worked on your physique, Alastor. You’re too scrawny to fight me. Look at ya! Radio Demon, who?” _

“You won’t be sayin’ that when Al gets back at ya,” Husk said under his breath, which was now panting from the fury building up inside him. 

Alastor was guilty for an endless list of his sins. The demon killed families, individuals walking the streets, tormented his “guests” on his broadcasts before ripping their throats out and stirring it into his gumbo…

...But the guy had a moral compass that Husk could agree on. Except the cat never had the guts to kill the ones he despised routinely. 

_ “I’m warning you, Valentino-” _

_ “Oh baby, I’m ready~” _

Spontaneously, Alastor started fighting the sheets as if he was in the past event.  _ “No!”  _ Alastor started to 

_ “I wanna see those tears off ya! Oh, don’t get me started on your voice~” _

Husk was no longer curious, but concerned. It was time he awoke Alastor from his nightmare again, except he was more strategic this time. 

Instead of drenching his lover, he crawled back into the bed and pinned down Alastor’s squirming body. Husk could sense Alastor’s heartbeat beating faster to the action, but it was only temporary, holding him down for no longer than a few seconds except it was enough time to kiss Alastor’s lips. 

Perhaps it was a hopeless romantic act, a fairytale he copied and most found uncomfortable. Yet the kiss worked its magic and jolted Alastor up as soon as Husk’s hands left his body, sitting up to scramble back against the headboard. 

“Shh…” Husk soothed, watching Alastor’s lips tremble on the verge of sobbing again. Not permitting Alastor to suppress his feelings again, two fluffy and warm arms wrapped around Alastor’s head and pulled it gently towards the broad chest of Husk’s. “I’ve got you.”

“Were you listening…?” Alastor asked, his cheeks either flustered from his crying or the embarrassment that rushed through him. For his partner to see him as a vulnerable small deer, trapped beneath a larger body.

Husk nodded, keeping Alastor close to his body as he shifted back into the sheets. “Relax, but I gotta warn you now. I’m ready to kill the asshole.”

Alastor laughed quietly, it would be louder if he didn’t feel insecure and sensitive. But he kept his smile strong through his hopeless emotions. 

“Darling, you will have to race me to it!” The cheery tone returned, and before Husk could predict it, Alastor threw himself at Husk and planted a brief yet impactful kiss on the lips. The two pulled back to stare at each other into the eyes, mesmerized by the bond they strengthened within a day or two of sleeping in the same bed as each other. 

The entirety of Hell would be shocked at their easy dynamic that night, for love was not within Alastor’s skillset. But the deer adapted to change quickly, giving Husk a few more kisses to express his only existing affection; preserved for the one and only. 

Husk however, was not able to comprehend the new Alastor, who had slithered his body onto Husk’s lap to bearhug contently. 

“You getting lovey and dovey too, huh?” He teased, receiving a swift slap to the face by a smug Overlord in his grasp. 

“My good man, I’m afraid it is time to retire.” Alastor’s only reasons were dependent on whether Husk wanted to sleep, and if he wanted to sleep for recreational purposes. However, if his partner was unwilling to fall asleep, he was ready to dress himself up for the finale he was going to pull off soon. Very soon.

His plans were caught onto by the feline’s sharp eyes, tilting Alastor’s head up at him with a grumble. “You too, I ain’t gonna be happy seeing you fight in the middle of the night.”

Alastor grinned. “As will I.”

* * *

“Twisted, stupid fucking asshole…”

Where was Alastor on this fine morning? The conclusion of his disappearance linked with a few study cases, when Husk checked his phone from the nightstand. News spreading awareness of a rampant Radio Demon on the loose, slaughtering affiliates that were likely to be Valentino’s- Husk betted that he was targeting Vox too, when did he not? 

What else did Alastor do? Right, he checked into the cannibal colony with a trail of his many victims leading inside the building, said the news. So the asshole was hungry? 

It turns out he was still hungry. Angel took it upon himself to snap a shot at Alastor cooking a full breakfast for everybody, with the caption “ _ Smiles is in’a good mood. Ya comin’?” _

Was that even a question? Everybody already had suspicions on their relationship, so the sober cat decided to prove those theories right. After attaching his bowtie to his neck, Husk quickly bolted out of the door and skipped a handful of steps with his wings. For some reason, he was so eager that he jumped through the door frame for everyone to see him panting and puffing; out of breath, it was too much activity for an old man like himself.

“Wh…” Husk breathed heavily, patting his chest for air. “...What?” He managed to huff out. 

“My, look who cared to join us! Scrambled eggs, my darling~?”

_ ‘Don’t look at me like that…’ _ Husk averted his gaze from Alastor’s charming one, who held the frying pan in front of his plate ready to dish out the portion. He already forgot the shenanigan Alastor had pulled off this morning, because right now he was an entirely different demon in Husk’s eyes. 

While everyone ate their breakfast, Husk finished his up in order to reach Alastor, who walked out swaying his cane around ready to wreak havoc again. 

“Husker,” the name halted Husk immediately. “May I ask you something?”

Husk gulped. Why was this guy intimidating in the day and a cute fawn at night? 

“Ain’t nobody stopping you. What?” Husk rolled his eyes once Alastor turned around, refusing to show weakness- Alastor was starting to rub off onto him, not in the way Husk hoped. 

Alastor’s grin broadened, and yet it complimented the softness in his eyes. What was this guy suggesting? 

“After last night, I believe you didn’t sleep as well as you hoped. Correct?”

Husk shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. Why?”

“Would you mind if I help pluck your feathers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you all for your patience! When I thought I was going to post yesterday I was ecstatic, but unfortunately something happened and stripped away my time to finish off the fanfic. Luckily today I was able to post, and there shouldn't be any trouble posting another chapter Friday! 
> 
> All ideas have been considered and listed in an order, I apologize if your idea is not written in a chapter. I am still welcome to any ideas!
> 
> Besides that, thank you all again. Stay tuned~.


	11. Chapter 11: My Husker, Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor assists Husk with plucking out his feathers and aiding his wings overall. But whenever Husk tried to question him about the incident, Alastor cuts him off stubbornly. 
> 
> Then later in the night, karma comes at Husk for doing such a thing. Except it wasn't Alastor's doing at all.
> 
> ...A PTSD episode gone wrong? Regardless, the aftermath makes up for it just right.

Perfection. It was a common trait shared between two out of the three, while Husk did not at all care for precision, Alastor and Nifty certainly did. This was one of those times, a time where Alastor decides to sit Husk down and lecture him about how careless he is with many things: his dump-of-a-house, the hotel suite, and his wings. 

Yet the feline was careful with his words, hence the reason he hasn’t been slain and eaten by Alastor. 

Speaking of the deer, he had forced Husk to sit on the floor as Alastor sat on a sturdy stool, plucking out the significant feathers with a gentle touch only one other was allowed to experience. In the background played soft tunes of jazz, coming out of a radio Husk unwillingly brought to his room in case of “emergencies”, as Alastor put it. However, the atmosphere was definitely a calming one, with Alastor plucking away with ease and with Husk strangely not feeling the prickling pain he usually feels. 

It was a convenient time to investigate further into that night. Starting slow, he asked Alastor a simple question. “Do you feel better since the incident?” He asked innocently.

“I’m feeling quite dandy, thank you for asking!”

Husk knew there was more to that. He pressed on. “Ya sure about that? The last I remember, you were still limping around like a fucking idiot. Taking a break goes a long way, Al.”

He winced when a feather was harshly removed from his pair of wings, a sharp reaction from Alastor. “If you are suggesting I have one foot in the grave, believe me my dear with this: I am still more than capable of setting this hotel into a blaze” he threatened, his tone immediately serious. Come on Husk, get something out of him!

“I know your pompous ass can deal some shit, Al. But I’m telling ya, if you go out there in the state you’re in, someone’s gonna jump ya-”

Husk couldn’t recall the next events even if he tried. Swiftly but within an instant, Alastor walked around his feline partner and pulled him up to his face by the bowtie, forcing Husk up to his paws. He gulped under the intimidating yet arousing grin Alastor wore, as if he was purposefully toying with him. 

“Everybody knows that  _ I  _ am the one who asks questions around here…”

Now, there were occasions where Alastor wasn’t aware of his poor word choices or his actions, which were simple in his eyes and were not as innocent in everybody else’s perspective. Alastor would call out the mess on Angel’s shirt, before regretting it after the spider introduced him to the reason why. The pornstar would invite Alastor up into his room for something important, asking the deer for protection- To which the Overlord miscommunicates and asks where the danger is as part of his “protection”. Angel gave up and left the hotel after that incident. 

Husk was forced to sit on the stool. Fine, Alastor was going to give him a lecture, as per usual. No, the fucker had the audacity to ground Husk against the stool, pinning him with his ass on Husk’s lap acting as if it wasn’t lewd at all!

“My dear,” Alastor chuckled darkly, closing in the last of their proximity so their noses could boop together and their breaths were exchanged. “If you continue to pester me about my well being, I assure you that I will be doing the same to you. After I regenerate you, of course.” 

_ Hold it together, Husk…  _ The feline felt a little bit of pity for the Overlord, who was trying his best to intimidate him yet was only turning Husk on even more. And if Husk revealed that, it was safe to say that Alastor would be indeed asking how his well being is after Alastor slaughters him. 

“Do I make myself clear?”

Husk was entirely flustered, trying to portray as if the intimidation worked on him. Instead of how aroused he felt.

“Yeah…” He breathed out, and with a moment of relief Alastor left his lap to return back behind Husk, resuming his task at hand. 

“Marvelous! Now I ought to tell you of the time where Valentino fell begging on his knees~”

At least he was getting some kind of answer about Alastor’s incident.

* * *

It was the glorious time at night, when the clock struck ten and the hotel was ordered to retire early. Surprisingly, Alastor didn’t plan at all to stay up past midnight like he usually would, finding himself exhausted from healing his internal organs. Husk was pleased at this, and decided to stay with him instead of gawking around the bar until early hours. 

The pair were getting ready for bed. The week was nearly over, but with renovations stalled due to minor inconveniences, their nights had extended for another exhilarating week with each other. 

Majority agreed, not complaining about one another like Vaggie had anticipated. She thought Husk wouldn’t last the week, yet their strong “friendship” seemed to be peering through more than ever. Charlie was delighted, rested peacefully at that. 

Alastor retrieved his pajamas from Nifty after they were washed thoroughly. While she was tempted to question the blood stains, he shut her down claiming that the hours were far too late to discuss. He snapped his fingers and his suit was replaced with them, silky and redder complimenting his eyes. Then after cleaning his sharp teeth and using the bathroom, he climbed into bed with a book in hand. 

Husk liked his routine. All he did was brush his teeth, use the bathroom and the flop on his side of the bed, only having to remove his bowtie and nothing else. Allowed to sit beside Alastor but respect his boundaries, enjoying the rich scent he couldn’t afford but always had a taster whenever the radio demon was around. 

The sheets came over their bodies after half an hour of Alastor reading his book, Husk dozing off on his phone. He ignored the invasive questions Angel asked, all poking into if the two slept together or not. Husk decided to give no response, edging Angel’s curiosity even more. 

After their eyes grew heavy, the lights faded out and they were enveloped into darkness.

…

_ “Hah, you just lost the whole pot!” _

_ “Stupid old man.” _

_ “Ain’t nobody gonna love your ass!” _

Alastor felt a nudge against his side. Initially he wanted to disregard it, until the nudges became more brutal where Alastor had to physically move away. 

What in the Lucifer was Husk dreaming about? Whatever his dream was, it caused physical reactions out of his feline partner, who started to drench in sweat and wince from the recalled trauma. 

It was time Alastor owed back his partner after his many nights of nightmares also.

_ “You stupid asshole!”  _

_ The drink was getting to the better of him. He stumbled and tumbled into his kitchen, with the temptations luring him towards the fridge. Booze. More booze. He snatched the whole pack of cans and wobbled his way back towards the livingroom.  _

_ A guy- A stranger? It was a somebody but also a nobody. A hazy figure came into sight, but Husk learnt a long time ago not to trust anybody no more.  _

_ Then all of a sudden, the man came into his direction. How the fuck did that happen? Husk needed to defend himself, so he grabbed the nearest bottle and smashed it against the corner of his TV. _

“Husker,” Alastor cooed, stroking the soft fur as Husk’s grumbling grew louder and louder. To drench him in water was a last resort, it was too disrespectful towards Husk of all people knowing it would take awhile for his fur to recover from the attack. 

He resorted to coddling him in his embrace, providing the utmost affection he could share at that time. A kiss on the cheek, sweet whispers, warm hands trying to bring him out of reality. 

“My dear boy, you’re having a nightmare I’m afraid. Husker?”

_ The enemy pinned him against a wall. Struggling to fight back, he resorted to another of his countless bottles scattered around the place, smashing it and digging the shards deep into his opponent’s skin. _

_ “You are a drunktard! What’s wrong, old man? Retirement getting to the best of ya?” _

_ “You’re messing with the wrong old man, pal!” _

_ A fist gripped his opponent’s neck. Drunk Husk was too out of it to realize that he was squeezing the man’s throat to death. Good, said Husk in a mutter, pressing his fingers against the airpipes for as long as it took to knock his opponent unconscious or dead.  _

_ “I’ll show you!” _

“Husker!” Now Alastor was the one being choked to death. He allowed it at first, assuming Husk would snap out of it to his very welcoming voice. However, once the deer realized that Husk’s grip was hardening around his fragile neck, he decided enough was enough.

Defensively, Alastor scraped Husk’s wings as slightly as possible, not wanting to cause long term damage for his partner. Both of them were taught that if one was having flashbacks of their previous lives, anybody nearby should pinch the one part of it that it didn’t have before. In this case, it was Husk’s tail and wings, which were targeted by Alastor’s pinches and scratches. 

“H-Husker!” The air was escaping and there was no more. Fortunately, he left one last piercing mark on Husk’s wing, enough for the feline to finally snap out of it.

The grip around Alastor’s neck released and eased away reluctantly, Husk having to process reality for a moment’s time while Alastor rubbed at his neck. No major marks were left, nor did the deer feel betrayed. After all, he risked interrupting Husk’s episode and that was solely his fault. 

“A-Al…?” Husk whispered in disbelief, eyes darting from the thin neck to his paws and then his surroundings. He was in the hotel, safe in the suite with Alastor. The radio demon, who wouldn’t let a soul lay a hand on him. He was safe…

After he grasped reality again, he sat back and frowned. “I’m-”

“Save it, the fault is purely mine,” Alastor sat up and smiled reassuringly, moving his body closer to Husk’s before the feline moved his back. Alastor didn’t feel discouraged by that. “You’re safe now, darling. Do you perhaps think that somebody will get you?”

Man, he was now crying in front of the Overlord… He didn’t realize it before until Alastor lifted a finger and caressed Husk’s cheek, wiping away the streaming tears the host could not control. 

Then, spontaneously, he sobbed right there in the middle of the bed. Alastor made a move to shuffle forward and lean Husk into his chest, before leaning back against the bed and securely setting his legs aside for Husk to fit into his embrace. 

“I’m right here, Husker. Don’t be ashamed.”

“Fuck- I… What did I do?” Husk trembled, burying his face into Alastor’s shirt with no dignity to look into the deer’s eyes. Deep inside, he was shocked at how considerate and sympathetic Alastor was being.

And empathetic. “We all did things, but that is meant for the past to solve. Sinners kill, steal, threaten the innocent or the guilty. It is all for a purpose.”

The deer was speaking with a wise tongue, explaining Husk’s difficulty in comprehending his actions. He moved up and lifted Husk’s head, securing a soft and quick kiss onto Husk’s nose before smiling sweetly down at him. 

“You confronted a man who knew he was in the wrong place. I don’t see the fault in that, yes?” 

Husk frowned, averting his eyes. Alastor was always so direct with people, never fabricating his words. “I guess…”

“Then I declare you innocent!” Husk chuckled with puffy eyes as Alastor poked his nose, before stroking his chin and cuddling him again. “Now, let us go back to sleep lest the devil comes knocking at our door.”

His partner nodded in agreement, not leaving Alastor’s side. Instead he pulled the sheets over them, still stuck between Alastor’s arms and legs though he enjoyed it very much. 

“...Hey, Al?” Husk whispered.

Alastor perked up, despite looking as if he was half asleep. “Is something the matter?” He asked softly.

Husk smiled. “No. But I gotta thank you for everything today. I’m not the type to start cheesy shit, but… My wings and mind feel a lot better now. Thank you.”

He felt a claw rake through his back and fur, both sides satisfied with one receiving the pleasant treatment and the other acting on it.

“I already knew your sentiments, Husker.”

The static shut off when the world grew dark around them, for the lamps dimmed out gradually and the two bodies slumped together.

“After all,” Alastor spoke quietly, static no longer present. Husk perked up his ears. “I love you very much dear.”

Husk grinned. 

“I love you too, fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Ah we all hate writers block.
> 
> There's not much to say other than thank you and stay tuned! The next few chapters are still idea based from you guys and myself, with around 2-3 ideas per chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12: Cooking? Much Preferred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes Husk up for a nice early bright morning with the Hazbin gang, then suggesting they cook together something special. 
> 
> Husk tastes the infamous dish he usually loves, only to discover a secret ingredient inside it and have a whole different perspective on the dish.
> 
> But that wasn't the only special ingredient in that day which was revealed to him, when Valentino decided to stop by...

There was a time in Husk’s afterlife where there was no lover in his bed. The absence of a clean house, a generous portion of food meant for no other except the only demon there. It was a time Husk assumed he would enjoy for as long as it took for angels to finally knock on his door; to strip his life away like many had coming for them. 

He desired that fatal ending as soon as The Radio Demon stepped into his life. Manipulative, merciless, stubborn, dangerous.  _ Charming _ , is the new word he describes Alastor with nowadays. 

And now he would look back and scold himself for his stupidity back then. Why would he wish death upon himself when he had yet to meet the love of his life? Never had he thought the feline could achieve that, but he was wrong. For here he was snuggled up to Alastor’s beating chest, cheeks stained with tears that faded through Alastor’s spell; the magic flowing out of his lips and cooing him with the wise words that changed Husk’s mindset. It ended his episodes and his stressful night.

Closing his eyes, he hoped to spare more time in his peaceful rest.

…

A radio boomed into life on the nightstand, jolting Husk awake and frightened as he searched the room. Sure enough, there the dapper man stood beside the window, pulling the curtains ajar to welcome in the natural sunlight Hell created. 

“And a good morning to you too!” Alastor glowed up in his features upon seeing Husk’s open eyes. 

Husk grumbled like an old man, rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs like a cat. Or like the cat he is. Sliding off the edge of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom and zipped in and out quickly. 

“Why am I up so early?” Husk groaned.

Alastor stared puzzled at him, though it was no surprise Husk was oblivious. Especially since last night’s events. “My dear, the princess demanded we all have breakfast early in order to work hard today.”

The deer’s grin stretched wider seeing Husk’s utterly disappointed face. Yet before Husk could say a word or two about it, the demon walked towards him with a smug expression and a classy walk.

“As a reward for accomplishing the difficult task-”

Husk rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, I get up early sometimes…”

“-I offer you an opportunity to cook dinner with me for this evening. I’m certain everybody would appreciate it!”

The optimistic voice rang through his head. If the bastard wasn’t so loud and happy, maybe the cat could crack a smile and actually listen. 

“Fine, but you’re gonna have to help me out.”

* * *

Breakfast was too ordinary for the Overlord’s taste. He thrived in entertainment, the dramatics in the damned hotell and all of the different characters inside it. It was unfortunate news to Alastor when he discovered how exhausted everybody felt, including Husker. In an effort to enhance the light in the room and cheer everyone up, the silence pursued and won the race. 

Oh well, at least he had a cooking session with his feline partner to enjoy. 

Alastor took it upon himself to start cooking already while waiting for Husk’s arrival, deciding it would consume too much time for Husk to learn the recipe and gather everything, learning the ways of an authentic dish. 

_ “Salt?” _

“Got it!” A sprinkle or two of salt should do the trick. 

_ “Pepper?” _

“Of course, already added” Alastor confirmed, stirring the pot serenely until he could smell the tasty food all around the kitchen. 

_ “And what is the main secret ingredient, Al?” _

He chuckled darkly. “I know, ma,” he said to the radio. “This one’s a bit different to those times. However, it is far more delicious than chicken!”

Sometimes the demon wondered if his mother would feel displeased towards his sudden cannibalism trait. Never had he eaten a human in his previous life, only slaughtering the guilty and preserving the innocent. On the other hand, their family was not innocent and wholly blissful. And the demon felt no doubt in the fact that if she ever tried his new Jambalaya recipe, she would come running back for seconds. 

It is still meat, is it not?

“Mmm,” a voice hummed behind him. Alastor peered over his shoulder to watch Husk walk in, the enthusiasm for cooking clear on his face. “This is something I can work with. What you making anyway?”

Alastor laughed, gesturing the feline over to assist him. “A wonderful recipe, it’s a secret~”

Husk shook his head, softly smiling at him. “Of course, you and your damn dramatics.”

There was a moment of silence with the exception of the boiling pot. The deer turned to his partner and noticed the permanent sweet smile on his face, it was surprising to see. “Is there something the matter?” Alastor asked, looking up at his hair and fixing whatever seemed to be out of place. 

His hands were brought down into Husk’s paws, held comfortably. “I’m lucky to have ya,” Husk stared up at him in a love sick daze. 

“Oh, please!” Alastor swatted him away and smirked, his face growing flushed from the love in the air. “Why do you say that?” He then asked curiously. 

“Well, for a lotta reasons…” Here he was finding it the right time to confess, urging Alastor to sit down at the kitchen island with him and reunite their hands again into a passionate embrace. “...I would have gave up if you didn’t show up that night. I was ready to get out there and lend myself to them, they were right on my street anyway… But I decided to wait one more day, have one more drink, treat myself to a party before giving up the next day. You were at the same bar, talking nonsense and annoying the shit out of me. When the next day came, before I was able to get out there you came by and dragged me into some deal. Again, you waltzed into my door; the next day was the same thing; and so on... “

Alastor could remember the events himself. It was in the midst of an extermination, intrigued by Husk’s personality the previous night. So he followed Husk home and decided from that day he could utilize Husk’s existence for his many missions. Alastor’s smile softened up, no longer the grinning shield he held up but instead a heart-felt smile appearing. “I recall that day. Are you implying I saved you from suicide?”

Husk nodded. “If you didn’t save me, I wouldn’t be here cooking with ya… I think about it everyday,” his mind dozed off remembering that time, until Alastor gently rubbed his thumb against the paw. 

“Then let us cook and remember, shall we?” Alastor suggested, boosting himself off the stool. Husk followed along and stood side by side, licking his lips to the sight of food.

“You want a taste tester?” 

Alastor grinned. “How thoughtful of you! Go ahead, don’t be shy and take a  _ big bite.” _

The cat thought it was odd to hear Alastor’s spontaneous dark tone, but he went ahead and took a spoonful into his mouth. Moaning- and causing the deer to cringe from his moan- he tossed the spoon into the sink.

“Shit, Al!”

“Oh dear, is it bad?” Alastor’s smile almost faltered. 

“No- What’s in there!? It’s too good to be true!” To see Husk positive and excited made Alastor’s heart throb. He patted Husk’s shoulder before continuing to stir the pot.

“Take a wild guess! I’d love to hear what you come up with,” Alastor challenged.

It could be a lot of things. Chicken? Beef? It was a little too hard to tell with the sauce overpowering the taste of the meat. He took a wild guess indeed and went with a plain source of meat. “Chicken?”

Alastor slapped his knee. “You are getting warmer!”

Husk scoffed and retrieved back his spoon, scooping up another mouthful to chew and moan at again. “C’mon Al, just tell me. I don’t wanna play your games” he complained, chewing the meat he couldn’t guess.

“The thigh from one of Valentino’s goons.”

He spat out the meat into the trash, gagging. “What!?”

Alastor sighed, though it wasn’t true disappointment displayed on his face. Rather, a perplexed smile. “I thought you said it was nice?”

“You’re feeding us another demon?” 

The fucker had the audacity to hum and disagree. “Not necessarily. Nobody requested anything for dinner so I went ahead and requested myself!”

Husk slapped a hand against his face, dragging it down. The idiocy his partner had sometimes was baffling to him. “Al, can ya replace it with something that doesn’t make us all  _ cannibals _ ?”

His deer nodded. “Perhaps I can separate a dish for myself then. Venison will do?”

Thank goodness for a fairer answer. “Sure, that’ll do-”

_ “We said leave!” _

The two perked their ears up curiously to the commotion outside. Exchanging looks of concern and the unknowing, they peeked around the corner and towards the lobby.

Charlie was holding back her lover Vaggie in an attempt to stop her from spearing a certain visitor to death. Alastor wished she had, for the visitor who landed a grip on Angel’s neck was a pimp all of the staff dreaded. 

“Valentino,” Alastor’s tone dropped a few octaves. Removing his apron and setting it aside, he walked out and towards the four of them. That left Husk to watch from afar, keeping an eye on the food cooking for Alastor. 

“This doesn’t look good” Nifty noted from below Husk’s arm, to which the cat agreed. 

“Let’s hope they don’t burn this place down” he grumbled in reply.

After exiting the kitchen and walking over to them, the hooves tapping against the floor below, Angel’s pimp looked up to have a sickening grin spread across his lips. While the three of them looked fearful, the Overlords glared death into one another’s eyes. 

“Valentino.”

“Bambi~” Alastor’s eyes dulled to the nickname, his smile forever frozen on him. “To what I owe the pleasure? I deliver it well.”

“You are on my turf. Now, I can ask you to leave or enforce it” Alastor threatened, moving in front of Charlie and Vaggie. Husk felt his nervousness intensify to Alastor’s lack of space between him and the pimp, and the same feeling radiated off onto Nifty. “Not only that, but it appears to me that you are stealing our hotel’s prized patreon. Would you care to return him?”

Valentino snorted. “Not a fucking chance. He’s my whore, I’ll take my leave  _ with him. _ ”

“But we need him!” Charlie butted in, only to feel silenced by the mockery in Valentino’s eyes. She stood her ground regardless. “You can take him any other day, but please not today!”

Angel was ready to intervene in their protesting, but his boss stopped him from doing so. “Angel and I made a contract a long time ago, Alastor understands the terms of a deal or contract.”

“I have a very strange suspicion that Angel is not the only purpose for your arrival, but instead as a distraction” Alastor pointed out, suspiciously eyeing him. 

The pimp chuckled a foul laugh, forcing Alastor’s stomach to churn with uncertainty. He could also feel the glare from Husk that sent daggers at Valentino, something the pimp had taken note of. 

“Ah, you’ve caught me,” Valentino started. “I wanted to check up on you.”

Vaggie was the first to step forward, bewildered. “What do you mean!” Her voice demanded answers.

“Well, it looks like you haven’t told them, Allie boy~”

Alastor remained unphased, his shoulders and head still looking ahead. “There is no need to bring up this topic. You have come for your star and now I am asking for you to leave-”

“Or what? You didn’t force me to do shit when I held you backwards!” He barked a laugh. Now Alastor started to get frazzled up, insecurely gripping his microphone ready to force Valentino’s leave to happen. Husk started to walk over and open his wings, acting as a second threat towards Valentino. “Don’t act frazzled, baby! You were lovin’ it the whole time.”

“If you do not leave this instant, I will cause more damage than I did to you that night!” Alastor held his microphone up at him, able to make the pimp stumble a few steps back. He didn’t dare to look around and see everyone’s reactions, for it would cause his cheeks to burn up with humiliation. Right now he was focused on exterminating the nuisance bug in the room. 

Valentino didn’t stop there, though. Releasing Angel, he towered over Alastor’s smaller body with a glare darker than Lucifer’s soul. “After you left me bloodied up like a pussy, I wanted to get revenge as soon as I could. But then I remembered…” His numerous limbs daringly touched the microphone, sending panic into Alastor’s soul. It started to express his true emotions, his grin slowly faltering. Before he defended his reputation and jabbed the microphone into Valentino’s stomach. 

“You remembered that I am capable of delivering all three of your useless souls to the void!”

The pimp stared in awe. “Oh Al, did our sex leave you this insecure?”

“Knock it off and leave!” Husk battled from behind. Instead of letting the pimp have another word in the matter, he fluttered his wings at a speed allowing knife-like feathers to stab into Valentino’s side. Alastor turned back, grateful for his assistance; Husk returning a comforting smile.

Despite hearing the impossible, Vaggie also stepped forward and defended The Radio Demon, never thinking she would want to. Charlie also did, with her horns sprouting at the top of her head the more she felt angered by Valentino’s presence. 

“Fine,” Valentino frowned, backing out the open door that was left open for the world to eavesdrop into. “Bunch of pathetic demons. I’m expecting you in work tomorrow, Angel Cakes~”

Husk sighed with relief as soon as Valentino left from sight. It left everyone slowly turning and looking at Alastor, noticing the burning embarrassment on his face. 

Charlie was ready to comfort him when his shadowy friends devoured him into the epitome of nothing, as the shadows ran along the walls and out the hotel too.

“Al!” She yelped, her arms dropping to the realization that he had teleported away.

“Is that why he didn’t want to talk about it?” Vaggie quietly asked. She knew the obvious was being stated, but she wanted to think of all the many alternatives that could have happened. Maybe it wasn’t what everyone was thinking… Right?

Husk denied all theories. “It’s what y’all think, now don’t scare him off with it. I’ll go find him.”

Angel stepped forward in his boots. “I’ll come with ya, ‘it's my fault boss came over ‘ere...”

“No, he won’t want to see anyone else-”

“Why are you so eager to see him alone?” Vaggie remarked, glaring at him with a spear still in hand. “I saw you two cooking earlier. What are you, his therapist?”

Husk growled. “I don’t need to fucking justify! Let me get Al back here and then y’all can talk to him.” He sighed, glancing at every single face now staring at him for answers. “He’s scared, for his reputation, dignity, confrontation. Whatever happened, happened. He didn’t wanna talk to me about it, so for it to be said aloud to the world didn’t help a thing…”

After hearing the reasons, Charlie nodded in agreement, sympathetic towards the whole ordeal. “Please tell us he’s safe.” Husk could laugh at that- Who would ever wish that asshole safety? He was the baddest of the bunch, and yet everyone around him was worried sick for the guy. 

It made Husk have more of a reason to find Alastor and convince him to come back, the deer having a whole family awaiting for him. 

“I will” Husk said, taking his leave on that note and heading straight towards the radio tower. There was no other place he would go except there, hiding in his safe coven surrounded by his magic and all kinds of shit. 

But Husk knew that even with a safe home, Alastor still wasn’t safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all again for the support! 
> 
> Happy Halloween for when the time comes, as the time is nigh! Stay safe everyone, especially in these difficult times that while they restrict some of our freedom, the measures are very much necessary. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for RadioHusk, make sure to note them below! Otherwise, stay tuned~. :)


	13. Chapter 13: No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk chased Alastor down at the Radio Tower, a place Alastor ran off to for security and recuperation. 
> 
> What does he do when Husk is begging to let him in? 
> 
> A revenge plot with holes in it, is the entertainment The Radio Demon sought for. All he needed was a knife after all...

Who was he? 

The demon he thought himself to be was no more, ditched into the back of his mind with the front handling the rails. The Radio Demon would not have exemplified his weakness to the lowly moth, essentially in front of his fellow colleagues; and indeed that happened, for as soon as Valentino left he still never relaxed his poshure. But he has met flaws that are forbidden to his nature, like a butterfly effect had located itself into his venturous life. 

Alastor’s thoughts rippled on. If he hadn’t left the kitchen, the secret would have never been revealed and nobody would be willing to expose his whereabouts. But then if he made sure that Valentino was dead for sure, none of that would have ever happened. Or, if he never woke up that day; or stayed at the hotel; or fell in love with his dear Husker… If he never met the hotel’s crew and patreon.

If, was significant. While he pondered about the many different outcomes that could have made his life easier, he wound up disgusting himself for the vile thoughts. How dare he think of a life without Husker? He was grateful for him after all, right?

Except that was the one feline demon who was mostly at fault here… 

The radio demon had his faults in the situation also, however if Husk just arrived on time like he had requested, the deer wouldn’t have assumed it was Husk walking through the door. If he never fell in love with the companion, he would have eliminated whoever walked through that door!

And now who was he? 

A hopeless threat to society. As he curled up in his sheets, digging his hooves into the mattress and burying his frowning face into the pillows, all he could see himself as was a threat who was losing its touch. He needed to maintain his reputation, or prepare to fix it once Valentino decides to spill the beans. 

He looked up from the pillows to see his shadowy acquaintances flow around the room, staring down at him with frowns and pitiful expressions. Alastor gripped the sheets harder and harshly glared at them. 

“Don’t you all look at me like that. I am fine!”

But they doubted him, swarming him with sympathy he couldn’t handle right now. If anything, it only fueled his plan to climb back to the title “The Radio Demon”, an Overlord who could topple thousands and enjoy life in Hell without anybody getting in his way. The first step was to eliminate the one who caused this mess, and potentially those around him. After all, he was desperate to find his dignity again.

So he set off. Sliding off the mattress, his bare hooves walked along the wooden floor tapping along to his movement. Dainty ankles that were once exposed by his indecent attire, now shielded by the loose material coloured in a crimson colour with pink at the bottom. Then followed his classy shirt and hefty coat, topping the look off with a monocle to the right eye. Previously he was wearing only his underwear and a tank top, loungewear in his words. But it was hardly worn around the house and only used in the bedroom, he never knew who was watching.

Alastor searched his closet of weapons, skimming through each and every one. Axes, spears, knives, machinery… Guns, not his preferred weapon of choice. Perhaps he could combine his own abilities with an angelic knife? Petite enough to slip in and out of his pocket, he agreed and retrieved it from the selection. 

“Now then, I better send you all out there to spy on my target. Begone!” He assembled his team of shadowy figures, flickering across the walls before enveloping themselves into darkness. 

_ Knock knock. _

He tutted. ‘ _ Who is interrupting my moment?’ _

“Al, ya there?”

Alastor sighed. Ah yes, his sadistic persona entirely forgot about his softer side, the relationship between him and Husk. Fortunately the demon on the other side was unable to look in, neverwise all Husk could see is a dangerous grin glaring at the door.

But Husk was clever, likely to have searched every other inch of the city stained with the deer’s imprints. The park was already known for Alastor’s late night strolls, the Cannibal Colony also. A restaurant here and there, bar around the streets, with almost every butchery contaminated with his lingering scent of danger. 

“I’m not listening, Husker!” Alastor responded with a cheeky grin, only visible to himself. 

Husk slapped a paw against his face. “Al c’mon, I’m worried for ya.”

“And why is that?” Alastor called through the door, though his voice faded as if walking elsewhere but in a place where he could still hear Husk. 

Silence. 

The deer shrugged and pulled a knife out of the block after tying an apron onto himself, neatly chopping vegetables on a board until a thump sound came from the door. It appears Husk is desperate for his attention…

“I love ya…”

_ “I love you too, fucker.” _

_ Evil buried deep into his heart was distinguished just to those words. His heart fluttered and his stomach went crazy with all of the emotions, positive emotions for definite, and he poured out his love through the dreams that were announced aloud to Husk by the radio. Luckily, Husk was able to sleep with it in the background.  _

_ Breakfast time. Alastor discovered his dragging loving stare was acknowledged by his one and only Husk, the two smiling fondly at each other until a certain individual caught on. Charlie, the princess who sought hope in the damned souls and obviously could spot love at first sight for anyone. _

_ Cooking with his fine Husker was incredibly entertaining. To see his reaction for the source of meat used? Hilarious! Oh how Alastor would love to see that reaction over and over again… _

_...The confrontation with Valentino. Alastor looked back at his partner who decided to step forward, wings flared out in an intimidating manner the deer fell in love with. With his Husker’s assurance, Alastor knew that he was going to be safe in the security of everyone else- specifically, Husk.  _

His door, attacked by the cat’s paw and shouted at as Husk demanded he opened the door. The eagerness, impatience, temptation to evade all rules set by Alastor just to be with him… Why isn’t he opening the door already?

Because Husk was the prime reason he was left defenseless that night, bound to Valentino’s master bed and surrounded by the filth he hunted down on the daily. 

But Husk seeked forgiveness, as while Alastor was in his revenge mode and returning to the more dangerous side of him, the soft heart couldn’t withstand it any longer. Throwing open the door, he was met with a pitiful expression, the same one as his shadowy friends… 

“Thanks... “ Husk shyly thanked Alastor, walking in with the Overlord’s permission. Hopefully he wouldn’t need a strict Alastor in his life soon, but patience was key always. 

“Please, this isn’t a pity party” Alastor shook his head disapprovingly, swinging around the knife in his hand. “Would you like to share a meal?”

Husk snorted. “If it doesn’t have a fucking demon in it, sure I guess.”

* * *

While the pot was boiling with the vegetables inside, Alastor began sharpening the angelic knife from his pocket in front of Husk. Here they sat in the lounging area, with booze and cigarettes on the table- And a knife apparently. 

Husk eyed it the entire time. “Ya don’t plan on killing me, right?”

Alastor laughed aloud. “My dear boy, of course not! No no no, I plan on killing somebody else tonight.”

The answer was obvious based on how thrilled Alastor was with a target in mind. Valentino, the big hefty moth who came to the hotel for the sole purpose of teasing with the radio demon, asserting power into the atmosphere. Husk half expected Alastor to be afraid to return back to the hotel, to be locked up in his bedroom cuddled into his sheets and weeping. On the other hand, it was Alastor; a vengeful demon who had a moral compass Husk could actually agree with. Sometimes. 

“You, uh… Want help with killing him?” 

Alastor stabbed the knife into the table, probably testing it out but also using it as a scare tactic against Husk. “Are you suggesting I am weak?”

Husk sighed. “Not this again- Al, I was just asking you. I know you ain’t weak, you could take me out right now!”

The Overlord crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back against the couch as he glared at Husk. “And how do you suppose that you can help me?”

Oh, so Alastor was allowed to doubt his combat but Husk was forbidden to question his? Fine, whatever floats his fucking killer boat.

“But I gotta know how badly you want this.”

“And by that, you mean…?”

“By talking about what happened.” Husk leaned forward and rested a paw on Alastor’s knee, frowning when the deer turned his head away in denial. “Al, you need to get it out of your system. It’ll haunt ya forever if you don’t.”

Alastor frowned. He couldn’t hold up the fake smile in front of his partner, not anymore. When touching on this subject, Alastor always felt too vulnerable and afraid to keep up his charade, a cue for anybody to detect and present concern to him. The demon couldn’t find himself re-enacting the events, with its scarring imagery flashing beyond his eyes. “I can’t, Husker…”

“Yes you can, Al” assured Husk, reaching out to hold Alastor’s hand. “The way your dream went, it made me worried. But you gotta let me know, so I can feel the same rage and help kill him with you.”

Instead of the paw accompanying the hand, Alastor started to squeeze the paw until he realized it was on the brink of causing damage. Suddenly he stood up and jerked Husk up, his eyes ticking back and forth with radio signals.

“No! He’s my target!” Alastor yelled through the static behind his voice, with the radios surrounding the tower blasting into complete white noise. Husk threw his paws over his ears until it died down, as did Alastor’s contemporary anger. “He belittled me, dragged me back to his pathetic studio after drugging me with his cigarette. And when I woke up, I… Lost everything. Vision hazy, concentration as my least concern. I felt weakened, Husker, which Valentino took advantage of and vandalized my body until the effects wore off.”

Husk couldn’t look at Alastor in the eyes. This was his fault, he knew that was the reason Alastor was hesitant to let him in or return to the hotel. He was becoming a soft demon, which didn’t fit into his Overlord description at all. “I wasted very little time using the opportunity to strike back, the fight was mightier than anticipated though I fortunately left Valentino wounded on the floor.”

“How’d you get back?” Husk asked softly. 

Alastor closed his eyes when tears rolled down his cheeks. An abnormal occurrence, but a healthy choice made by the deer to allow. 

“I can confirm with you that was not all…”

_ ‘Should have never gotten drunk that night’  _ Husk rubbed his arm with shame. The action wasn’t left unnoticed, with Alastor raising a finger to point out his behavior. “I believe the fault is mine” the deer contradicted himself. 

“Your fault? Al, this was all because of me! You were expecting me at the door and nobody else, I should’ve been there before anybody-”

“Then let us use this as fuel for the attack then.” When Husk looked up, the radio demon had a broad smile, sinister and creepy but also sexy as hell. A way to break the tension in the room at least. 

Husk chuckled loosely. “So now you want me to help ya?”

Alastor’s smile tightened, caught onto the change of plans. “Perhaps.”

The feline snickered. “Did you get me riled up for the attack? You’re an asshole.”

“A bastard with a goal, to be exact. I knew allowing you to ramble and beat yourself down would take a long time, and if we don’t retrieve Valentino soon enough then our dinner will be spoiled!” The chirpy deer bounced on his heels towards the door, turning back for one last mischievous smirk. “Are we ready, my darling?”

“I’m never ready when it comes to you” Husk cheeked a smirked.

* * *

_ “Bambi~” Valentino sang. “It’s time for round two.” _

_ The blood was drooling out of his mouth, forming a makeshift pond from under his chin. His hair, a wreck from the fight, was yanked back by the moth’s strong force, pulling his neck far enough to see the menacing grin above him.  _

_ “Pretty boy” a low chuckle slipped through, the words starting to become a blur. _

_ He was not alone this time. When Valentino gripped his legs and separated them, shoving the deer up onto his knees by nudging his stomach with a knee, the gap between his thighs had closed in. A view perfect for a significant other.  _

_ “Al, fight back!” Pled Husk, seemingly restrained by someone or something.  _

_ The radio demon couldn’t handle it. Like the past, he was trapped, a veil touching head to toe filled with trauma and inabilities. He felt immobile the second Valentino set a hand against his lower back, feeling the tantalizing fluff of a tail.  _

_ Patches of clothing ripped apart and discarded, leaving the deer to crawl away with the appearance of a torn man, bloodied and bruised and almost beaten to death.  _

_ The knife wasn’t far away now. It was getting closer… _

_ And closer… _

_...And it was no more.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Make sure to put down any ideas you'd like me to include for future ideas! 
> 
> I was thinking that if I could make them relevant to dreams I can, but if there's a whole different plot, then I can possibly make a RadioHusk series? Only time will tell!
> 
> Also I hope you all enjoyed Halloween/the weekend! :) Make sure to be stay.
> 
> Stay tuned~.


	14. Chapter 14: The City of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor take a stroll through the city while on their way to completing their mission. What was that mission? Stomping the moth into the ground!
> 
> With a glimpse into the enemy side and their schemes, and Alastor contemplating Husk's suggestions, a butchery intervenes the drama.
> 
> A terrible distraction.

“He’s coming for us, I can feel it.” 

The three V’s were having a lounge day. After a long week of working as Overlords involved into the porn industry and furthermore entertainment, it was now an easy Sunday for them. That meant drinks, cigars, and their own form of entertainment. 

Instead of Velvet being present in the room, there was a different figure dancing around Valentino. A fluffy white spider, twirling the antennas belonging to the Overlord before he was given a sharp command to stop. Infamous Angel Dust was in the room with them, little did they know how dangerous that could be. Though the innocent whore was sat down obediently on Valentino’s lap, his heart was aching in the way Vox described a certain deer while standing by the windows, overlooking Hell and its occupied streets. 

“In what way, baby?” Valentino asked. His many arms roamed Angel’s body like a doll, pinching and groping in the places the spider preferred not. 

“Not in the way  _ you  _ think.” The television appeared paranoid in the corner of Angel’s eye, as Vox rubbed his fingers together and darted his attention around past the windows. Angel knew this would bring Alastor a good laugh once he got back to the hotel.

Valentino was less amused than Angel was, with neither expressing it on their faces exactly. It was all mental, for the room was a deathly silent which was not a norm in the porn studio. 

“Sit down, stop pacing around like a fucking wuss” Valentino demanded, snapping his fingers at Vox. But an anxious Vox was an angry Vox, forcing the television to turn and scowl. 

“Don’t fucking snap your fingers at me! You think I look like a dog!?” 

“You sure are acting like one!” Angel looked up at Valentino’s disgusted face, caressing the pimp’s face to calm down his nerves. The guy had a tendency to not only unleash his wrath onto the perpetrator, but also everybody around; especially Angel. The spider didn’t want to be interrogated by Charlie or his friend Cherri, so he tried his best to ease away his pimp’s clear irritation. 

The way he fulfilled this was peculiar, as one would assume the pimp would bark back at Angel from eavesdropping. Instead, Angel voiced out his opinion, whether it be fake or not. “Relax daddy, Voxy is bein’ a stupid fucka. Ya got Alastor on his knees before, what’cha doin’ worrying ‘bout him now?”

Valentino surely calmed down to Angel’s opinion on the matter, grinning wide whilst he admired the confidence in his little slut. “Atta boy. See, Angel’s got the right idea!”

“You don’t get it, slut. Just ‘cause he walks around the hotel smiling ‘n’ shit, don’t mean he’s no maniac!” Vox finally sat down beside them, snatching a pack of cigarettes from the table in a manner both individuals felt nerved by. “He was  _ given  _ the Overlord title. Why do you think that is, huh?” The television daringly inched closer to Angel’s face, making the spider turn away and bury his face into Valentino’s fur. Angel just wanted to get out of the situation, understanding how quickly things could escalate in this studio. 

Luckily this was one of the only times Valentino cared, though his intentions were questionable. “You say that after we beat his ass. Literally.” 

“Val, he toppled Overlords that were here longer than anyone else!” Vox argued. “Fine, we got him that time late at night, but now Bambi is on high alert. Why’d you think it was a good idea to ‘check on him’?”

The pair radiated an angsty sensation into the room, threatening Angel’s safety indefinitely. Angel couldn’t help his heart race, thumping against his chest and Valentino’s coat. The said pimp looked down and frowned. “You’re scarin’ him.”

“Be scared, assholes!” Vox tossed down the pack of cigarettes, forgetting to take one out of the packet. “First thing he’s gonna do is grab your boy here and feed him to a flock of cannibals, as a message for us.”

“Vox…” Valentino growled warningly. 

It was left disregarded. “Then, he’ll trot his way here and-”

“Angel!” The loud shout of the name shut the television up, and also made the spider no longer feel anything in his body. He went numb- He wasn’t ready for a punishment. 

To his relief, there were no such intentions, with the pimp lifting Angel by the waist to settle him down onto his feet. “You’re dismissed, come back on time for tomorrow. Yes, Angel cakes~?”

Angel smiled brightly, partially due to the fact he was allowed to leave. Early, too. “Yes daddy” he submissively answered, rushing out of the room after Valentino gave a nod granting permission. Outside of the room he sighed, falling back against a wall as soon as the door closed. “Thank fuck for that…” 

Walking away, he could still hear the two bickering.  _ “He won’t hurt their only patron!” “He doesn’t give a flying fuck about that hotel! Just putting on a show for a show.” “Quit whining about him! Or are you that weak and pathetic?” “I can take him down, I betcha!” “Do it, then!”  _

He smirked mischievously. Bringing the news to Alastor was going to be fun. 

* * *

_ Hum… Hum, hum, hum~ _

After piecing together a plan against Valentino back at the tower, they were set off to fulfill the deed and walked through the town; enjoying the peace they may not have, nobody could predict the outcome of this plan…

_ “Hum, hum, hum~... Hum, hum, hum~!”  _

Well, one demon could, and that was Alastor. The radio Overlord was hardly scared and Husk put that down to the striven energy for revenge, however the feline- and likely the deer himself- was aware of what could go down once they start phase two of their plan: To attack. 

_ “Hum hum, hum hum, hum, hum, hum… Hum hum, hum~” _

Phase one began with the two trekking through the town, landing a shot at gaining access into Valentino’s studio to then intimidate him with whatever magic they had spare. Whether it be snarky comments, threatening the pimp with weapons, trying to dig into the moth’s roots and toy with the demon’s heart… If it even had one. 

_ “Hum, hum, hum…” _

There was a flaw when it came to phase two. Physical contact. Husk knew fell well that as soon as Valentino laid just a nail on his partner, Alastor would freak out. That could go either way, for the deer has the potential to go haywire and cause destruction all around him, or he could surrender and obey Valentino’s will. While the second was very unlikely, it was still a possibility… 

Husk revised over their plan obsessively, pointing out the areas they would excel in and then the pointers that would decline his hope. The pair were passing their twentieth store by now and the porn studio was in sight. 

_ “Hum hum, hum, hum hum hum… Hum, hum hum, hum…” _

A certain someone was getting on his nerves already, breaking his thoughts apart where the feline visibly furrowed his eyebrows in anger. It was distracting up to this point seeing demons depart from them and halt all activities, just for the Overlord to pass through without being interrupted. But to hear a constant humming- 

_ “Hum hum, hum~” _

“You finished?” Husk asked, exhausted from listening to the fucker the entire way. 

Alastor peered down at him, his internal radio cackling with his audible dark yet somehow charismatic laughter. That forced at least a handful of demons nearby to dive into the closest trash cans. “If you wish~”

“Yeah yeah, I bet you won’t” Husk claimed in disbelief. 

“Oh, is that so?” Alastor swung his cane around feeling content, adoring the unintentional spotlight Hell’s streets offered to him. It reminded him of simpler times, being a radio host everyone loved. “And what do you bet on, my boy?”

Husk grinned with a smug look on his face. “Your ass.”

And that started off Alastor’s stuttering and blubbering. The Overlord made it an official and “important” rule that Husk would not act inappropriate around him, as this was in order to keep up his dangerous reputation as “The Radio Demon who toppled Overlords from centuries ago.” The cat would trail behind him as if it symbolised Alastor’s overpowering status compared to his, though in reality it was so Alastor could clear the way and Husk wouldn’t bump into anybody while admiring Alastor’s ways. Truly a character, or an actor that played multiple roles…

Not only did Alastor manage to keep up his reputation on the daily, despite having his supposed ‘boyfriend’ by his side, but the deer was able to still indulge in therapy cuddles and lovey-dovey time with Husk behind the scenes. In reality, Husk perceived it as another one of Alastor’s many mysterious roles he pulled on, but he also saw it as the Overlord genuinely adoring his company. 

Except for today. 

“Husker!” Alastor scolded, making the feline snort out with laughter. It caught the attention of many, before they decided to look away for the sake of their eternal lives. “I don’t recall setting my  _ behind  _ on the table.”

Husk purred along. “Don’t hide it, Al. I haven’t forgotten the time you sat on the desk all flustered and shit-”

“I will remove your mouth if you do not stop” the radio demon silenced him. Husk found himself being moved into a dark alleyway last second, typical of the demon to do so. Alastor forced him up against the wall using his microphone’s blunt end to pin Husk’s chest against the bricks, except the force he used was far from threatening. 

Hot, barely effective, and cute. 

“I know you won’t kill me,” Husk dismissed his threat, feline eyes observing the deer’s body. The dapper man flustered up in seconds. “Who else can cuddle you at midnight, huh?”

Alastor huffed. Ha! Husk won this one. 

“I suppose you have a point… Sacrificing my time for Angel Dust’s fluff would hardly be the same- Not that I would dare do such a thing!”

“You were thinkin’ about it, weren’t you?” 

A silent and shameful nod. Husk snickered as he was lowered back down again, holding Alastor’s hand briefly until they left the alleyway. 

“So, you sure about this plan?” Husk redirected them back onto the more relevant topic, perking up his partner’s ears with interest. 

He pondered for a little, Alastor’s hesitance worrying Husk a little bit. “I do feel confident. There will be problems that will arise, and go!” He beamed. 

In contrast, the cat faltered his posture and nervously looked up at the red deer. Always so cocky in the silent way, never letting his enemies know not a single secret until the time arises. Who knows if the plan will run smoothly? Luckily, reassurance flowed out of Alastor’s lips like a natural. 

“Vox,  _ the pompous piece of shit _ , will reside in his own home tonight. They have the tendency to battle each other like dense tigers fighting over meat, until one leaves the other for the day. As for the girl, Velvet, I’m afraid I don’t know much about her.” The explanation was good enough for Husk to relax slightly. 

“What if they didn’t argue tonight?” Husk asked. 

Alastor chuckled, patting his lover’s back heftily. “They bicker like an old married couple. Most likely Vox bringing up me as a subject and Valentino dismissing it for the sake of his business’ needs.”

It made sense, really. Ever since the attack they made against Alastor, rumours say that Vox has been feeling on edge lately. Afraid that Alastor would strike out in revenge, especially since Valentino visited the hotel previously. 

“He has a good reason to be fucking scared. Valentino coming around as if he owns the damn hotel, then exposing the secret- Now you’ve gotten me riled up!” Husk started to growl like the cat he is, imagining all the grotesque imagery one could imagine against the vile moth. Obviously Alastor could do greater though, and Husk was excited to see it for once. 

“Hah!” Alastor laughed aloud, bringing Husk’s body closer to him the more they approached the studio. “Are we the old married couple now, Husker?”

Stupidly, he let these words slip out. “You want to be?”

They blinked. One like a deer in headlights and the other blinking hoping it was some dream; it was announced to both Alastor and Hell’s city. And the void it seems based on the murder in Alastor’s eyes right now. 

Angry at him? There was a high probability of it. 

“I, erm…” Alastor started to ponder with his blank stare, acknowledging the nervousness in Husk’s constant shuffling of his paws.

He bit his lips. “I didn’t, uh… Well, I mean-”

“Ah, fantastic! A butcher awaits me!” Alastor threw his arms up and grinned happily, walking past Husk and into the butchery. 

Husk exhaled with relief after seeing red disappear inside, providing the open window for him to breathe and think everything through. Was he considering it deep inside? Would it be a bad idea for them to get married? They had a whole eternity awaiting for them, and after knowing the radio demon long enough where he would never be considered a threat to Alastor, there was no doubt in how tight their bond were. After all, in a way they are a couple now, after confessing on that special and hectic night.

He leaned against the window and brought his paws up, shadowing the corners of his eyes to block out all reflections of the outside. Inside, Alastor was walking around swiftly ordering this and that- giving no time for the butcher to reflect, consider, and fetch the meat Alastor ordered. 

“Asshole” Husk chuckled, backing away from peeking inside to stretch out his body. It was then he realized something waiting for him around the corner. A black, shiny hooker boot. 

Husk rubbed his neck and averted his eyes from it. “Sorry gal, I’m taken” he awkwardly shut down.

_ “I know that already, pussycat~” _

From the origins of the boot came out the moth they were heading for, except their target had found them instead. At the worst possible times, too. Valentino stepped out and presented himself, giving a teasing twirl of his coat before leaning against the butcher's wall. “Your lover in there, baby?”

“Fuck off, we haven’t done shit to you” Husk hissed.

Valentino hummed. “Assuming you are heading for my studio, I have a real good understanding of what’s going on here.”

To Husk’s dismay, his target was out of sight from the window and apparently too far for Alastor to suspect a thing. “And? You really think I can take you down?”

“No, but we can take you down.”

_ ‘We?’ _

From behind him, a glove with blue nails pulled Husk’s head back, stumbling the cat’s body a few steps back until he was held in a choke position. Arm wrapped tightly around his neck, a shoe on his paw, and his dangerous target right in front of him. 

Valentino walked up to Husk blowing a rich pink fume into his face.  _ ‘Is this what happened to Al?’  _ Although holding his breath helped hold back from inhaling the fumes long enough for it to fade, Valentino attempted a second time. Unable to hold his breath for longer, Husk’s body slumped against the anonymous figure behind him. 

* * *

_ “Why are we arguing when we could be preparing for the worst, bitch!”  _

_ “Vox- You are on thin fucking ice with me!” _

_ “Ain’t I always on thin ice with you!?” _

_ They were arguing, correct by Alastor’s predictions and Angel’s viewpoint. It was a shame the spider left too early, for the real planning began once he was no longer present.  _

_ “Now that the brat’s gone…” _

_ “You mean my pawn?” Valentino corrected. _

_ Vox ignored the correction. “So, you told me Alastor hangs around with an old dirt bag in the hotel? You think he takes him places too?” _

_ Valentino thoughtfully nodded. “I expect them to be in town occasionally. After I left the hotel Alastor walked out too, likely to his tower. From there we can make a judgement on if the old cat followed him. If he did…” _

_ “They’d go to the butchery. Radio boy walks past my TV stand and heads straight to the cannibal colony, and after that he finds some butchery. If the hag of a cat wanted to help the poor bastard, he’d follow him around and do whatever the fucker wanted. Considering your little act happened today, they’ve gotta be going around town by now.” _

_ “A cat won’t go into a damn butchery, Vox. You know what that means baby?” _

_ Vox’s grin spread wide. “Let’s take a hostage.”  _

* * *

“Now this is the finest of meats! I will be seeing you again soon, my dear!” Alastor waved to the butcher who sheepishly waved back, exiting the store followed by the bell that rang. 

...Husker?

The meat in his hands dropped to the floor. A poor purchase for a poor moment, one could see it as, for the deer was too concentrated on searching the area rather than venison he could find anywhere. 

“Husker!” He called out, turning a corner and then crossing a street, leaping into one of his shadows before reappearing on the rooftops. 

A feeling of dread filled his chest quickly. The same sensation Husk felt as he rushed up the flight of stairs, stumbling drunkenly towards their suite only to find no Alastor in the room. 

Now there was no Husker by his side, all because he fetched a type of meat he could easily buy any other day? Why did he think it was so vital that he avoid the marriage subject by abandoning his dear Husker? Moreover, a victim preyed upon after Valentino’s observations. 

The answer was obvious, the deer was also not stupid. There had to be two or three members involved in the attack. If that was the case, Alastor’s best bet was to return back to the hotel and seek out help. 

As cowardly as it sounded, it was his last hope. Walking in there blindly and unprepared would result in his own death alongside Husker’s, no matter how powerful he is. Alastor made his journey back by shadow manipulation, leaping from one wall to another until soon he barged through the hotel doors. 

The first to see Alastor’s enraged state was Angel. “Heya Al!” He didn’t back down from acting so optimistic in front of the deranged demon, naive to Alastor’s knowledge on the matter. “I’ve got some news for ya!”

Bad. This was very bad. Angel watched as Alastor’s face transitioned from innocent to horrifying, smile painfully forced and gritted in a way that only implied consequences as opposed to solutions. Before the spider could escape the pinned attention on him, the gloved red nailed hands grasped Angel’s shirt. 

“ _ Are you involved in this pathetic scheme, Angel _ ?” He asked, voice distorted and filled with sinister intentions.

“A-Al, calm down there buddy!”

The shouting gave out awareness to the remaining hotel crew, with the three ladies rushing out of the kitchen to see a sight Charlie was quick to stop. “Al, what’s wrong?” The princess asked, her voice pure and conflictive against the other’s tone. 

“He stole him!” Alastor yelled, the radio frequency rising to abnormal rates in the lobby. 

“Who!?” Charlie started to ask frantically. 

Being the only one to have courage against the Overlord, Vaggie ran at him with her spear and stopped a few steps away. “Be more specific, asswipe!” Little could she see the grip on Angel’s shirt tightening, exposing the fluffy chest below that was scented in Valentino’s fumes; remaining on his fluff since leaving work. 

It fueled Alastor’s rage to a different menacing, murderous level, finding his grip releasing Angel to the ground and his body backing away. Antlers started to expand into more dominant ones, towering over the four beyond him. Darkness swarmed them in a storm like manner, hammering a fear inside them with the exception of Nifty. 

_ Harm was going to be done. _

**_“What… Happened?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and support! As mentioned, it was Bonfire night not long ago and so that included fireworks. I have pets of my own, thus I had to constantly comfort them and then sit down myself- But I preferred to help my cat instead of constantly getting up and sitting down.
> 
> Stay tuned~!


	15. Chapter 15: Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk wakes up in a place he could call doom. A place worse than the void, Lucifer's palace, Angel's room... And it even stank worse than he had anticipated. 
> 
> Valentino scares Husk with the brief overview with Alastor's experience, before his delightful assistant Vox joins in on the fun of toying with Husk. 
> 
> Alastor is having a mental breakdown, but luckily he has Niffty as a loyal partner to give him a strong reminder. That Alastor is more powerful than the city and more.
> 
> WARNING - BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF RAPE  
> Please skip over most of the chapter or avoid it entirely if you do not prefer to read it. I can summarize the chapter in the next one for you!

_“Ngh… Fuck.”_

The room was dark and empty when Husk opened his eyes, fluttering them a few times and adjusting to the dark. Attempting to sit up, his paws were caught on something in the dark. “The hell?” 

Was this a sick joke Alastor pulled on him? Husk deserved all the karma after that incident, but whatever had happened left his head pounding and his body bound to something. Hopefully Alastor would get over that night in an hour or two to bring him back to the hotel.

“Al, you there? I’m too old for playing games,” he grumbled.

In the corner of the eye was a glowing hue of pink, followed by a grin of shiny teeth. What seemed to be a creature at Alastor’s height, suddenly grew into a tall demon that started to quake his heart a little.

“For fuck sakes, you bastard! Is this some pet you picked off the fucking streets!?” 

_“Funny you say that, kitty~”_

Husk’s heart dropped. If he were a human, his old heart would indefinitely collapse and announce his death there and then. It was a voice he knew, the last voice he recognized in fact, but maybe it wasn’t all real?

Newsflash for Husker, it was real. The lights flicked on to display a ray of pink and red around the room. A bedroom, consisting of a dresser and a television and obviously a bed with a hot pink duvet. Quickly, Husk realized that he was the one laying on the bed, head resting against two large heart pillows with his arms pulled back to the headboard. That explains his restrained movement… 

The monster at the end of the bed began crawling up it. Valentino was dressed in his usual style, likely to intimidate Husk to the fullest potential by dressing in his infamous Overlord outfit; pink coat, white fluff, knee high hooker boots. Immediately Husk sat up and almost twisted his arms in the process, kicking his legs frantically for the feline was erratic with the pimp crawling up towards his body. Closing his eyes was his best bet.

The shift on the bed ended once his eyes reopened, Valentino now off the bed and instead standing at the end of it. The pimp snorted. “Pussy.”

“Asshole” spat Husk, finding relief in his heart that the Overlord was no longer approaching him. But now he had many questions, firing his heart back to life with the overwhelming paranoia and nervousness igniting. “What in the hell happened?” Husk managed to ask calmly. 

Valentino chuckled lustfully, noticing the look of uncertainty on Husk’s face. “We catnapped you. How would you like to become my new toy~”

“Not gonna happen, bub” Husk hissed. “What d’ya want with me, anyway? I’m a useless piece of shit, believe me.” They were harsh words but reality to him. 

Apparently they were amusing to the Overlord, though that could have been expected by the feline knowing how pimps took advantage of the weak- especially Angel. “Don’t play with me, kitty. I saw you getting pinned up by Bambi back at the hotel. I gotta say… It really turned me on~”

Husk’s face went red. Right, he forgot about that moment… But they were clearly out of sight from anybody. Was Valentino there to stalk Alastor or legitimately arrived at the most inconvenient times? Regardless, Husk was desperate for an escape plan, for Valentino was not the type to let people off loosely. 

“Perverted shit- Why does that matter?” Husk grumbled. 

The Overlord’s mocking laughter cowered Husk deep into the bed, making him feel ever so desperate to escape. To make the situation more dangerous, the pompous TV demon walked around a pillar and leaned against it, holding a cigar between his virtual lips. 

“‘Cause you’re his little pawn. Husk, right?” Vox smirked at his boyfriend, the two exchanging wild ideas between one another. 

This wasn’t good at all. If they knew Husk was an affiliate, they also knew that Alastor would already be on his way to kill them. To prevent that from happening, it meant holding Husk hostage to force Alastor to surrender. 

Husk refused to answer, deciding there was no need. “Kill me then, I’m sick and tired of this overlord bullshit. Afterlife my ass…”

“That’s not how we run things ‘round here,” Valentino backed away from the foot of the bed. “Wouldn’t you like to know what happened to your boy?” 

“I already know what you fucks did!” Husk yelled. “You’re gonna get shit when Al comes-”

“-He won’t come,” Vox interrupted as he neared the bed, grinning wide now that the cigar was removed from his mouth. “After what we did, he trembles to the thought of entering the studio.” 

They continued to pursue the mystery Husk was not ready to seek out. But the more they reminded the feline of the incident, he grew exhausted. Finally giving in, the cat looked away and sighed. “What happened?” he unenthusiastically asked. 

Valentino beamed up to the opportunity. “Glad you asked… What a good kitty~”

_I carried his skinny ass all the way back to the studio, given how late the night was I didn’t expect anybody to be awake. But when I got back he was already awake, hazy vision and weak bones likely. My wonderful boyfriend helped me strap him to the exact bed you’re laying on right now; but I keep the ankle straps off, I love to see my babes squirm for daddy~_

_Oh how I would have loved to see his naked body, yet time was limited and we had to bind him quickly. After all, I only needed his pants off and legs free…_

_“Resorting to taking advantage of the weak, I see” Bambi remarked, not trying to tug against the restraints. I didn’t expect him to at first, but eventually he would._

_“The weak? Baby, when this tale becomes a reality, my status will be higher than Lucifer’s!”_

_I scared the doe when I crawled up the bed, towering over his helpless body. That was when he truly squirmed for his deer life, and it was amusing to watch his pathetic attempts. That wasn’t even the most exciting part, removing those tight pants allowed me to grasp his tail and have a pleasant view of that tight ass._

_‘The Radio Demon’ tried living up to his name by kicking about with his exposed hooves, but it was no match to my strong arms. I lifted his legs up and wide, hearing the thrilling begging that made both of us shiver. There was a lot of tears, wincing, maybe I heard a moan or two~ The whole time he kept his eyes shut, while Vox and I’s were viewing his beautiful body. His blood matching his hair and eyes, and my sheets._

_Speaking of those sexy curves, who knew how much he could hold in him? By that I mean… Vox decided he wanted some action too, so I “shared” the work of art with him. Oh, Alastor didn’t like that one bit! We should’ve taped his lips shut as soon as he started chanting some ancient shit at us, throwing both of us off the bed. My magic obviously ran out in his system- We didn’t even get a chance to finish one of our ideas. I have a feeling if he allowed us to continue, he would come running back for more~._

Valentino watched Husk’s gaze drop, furrowing eyebrows and guilty eyes averting any attention that was aimed at the two Overlords. Vox finished off the story with a sigh. “After his energy regenerated he beat our asses and ran off somewhere with his ripped clothes. Coward didn’t stay to fight me.”

Husk was distraught by the descriptions they shared. The guilt piled itself upon more guilt, and more guilt, before becoming on the verge of tearing up. He had to change the subject, Husk couldn’t allow himself to look vulnerable in front of them. “So how did you find us?” He asked.

“Easy,” Valentino blew a puff from a cigar Husk hadn’t realized he possessed before. “Alastor has been around for quite some time now, and with my hubby always hanging around the TV shack he also gets to see Alastor, always stuck in some routine.”

_‘That’s true, Alastor does tend to walk everywhere in his spare time’._ Husk recalled. 

“We knew he crawled back to the hotel for you. I sent Vox to check out the radio tower, but it was obvious Bambi wasn’t there. Then I arrived at the hotel to check in!” Valentino said far too optimistically. “Low and behold, Bambi was there with you. We knew you’d follow him wherever he went and y’all would create a plan against us, but y’know what’s on the same street as the porn studio. Hm~?” 

“The butchery…” Husk could slap a paw against his face if he weren’t restrained. _‘Why couldn’t ya have waited until after, Al’_

Vox chuckled. “You wouldn’t have walked in with him, so we decided to take you hostage. But we can’t tell ya anything else about what we have planned next.”

Husk knew this was where patiently listening ends, the time for torture inching closer. He immediately grew alarmed to the sight of pluckers that Vox had grabbed, with his pimp boyfriend holding scissors. “How cute would it be to have Bambi and yours’ blood on the same sheet?”

“And what if I have something worthy to hold you back!” Husk began to squirm hurriedly, pulling with all of his might against the rope- What kind of rope was this fucking strong!?

The two snorted out with laughter, clearly realizing Husk had never walked into this kind of climate before. “That’s not how things run around here babe,” the pimp met Husk to the left side of the bed while Vox greeted him on the right. “Offer your soul or money, it’s hardly as worthy as hurting the radio demon’s precious little pawns.”

Valentino’s pink glow seemed to illuminate its hue brighter, the room darkening to their sinister natures. On the other side was a television screen that blared a maniac grin, flickering between static before landing on a channel that directly presented Husk like a TV show. 

Husk winced to the pliers touching his lower paws, clamping tight onto one of his sharp claws. “Fuck you two…” 

* * *

Edging insanity, a constant tap of his hoof nervously hitting the tiled floor. His leg bounced like his thoughts, jumping to conclusions and wacky ideas that could result in death or worse. Antlers giving off a red glow alike to his claws, while his crimson eyes scanned the room in a paranoid manner. 

Alastor’s mind was twisting, pulsing against his skull causing an irritating headache. Would his mother disown him if he slaughtered the entire room? What if he abandoned all of them to go out and save his dear Husker? How about he ate a whole demon to calm down his nerves? 

The behavior went unnoticed by a close friend and colleague, with her single eye peering up at Alastor’s face worriedly. 

“Boss?”

Alastor’s mind dispersed the ideas into a minefield of schemes. ‘ _I need to. It’s my fault. I chose meat over my lover in the same way Husker preferred the casino over me… Is this Lucifer signaling my fall over simple romance?’_

Preposterous- 

“Boss!” 

His head snapped down to freeze his mind, solely focusing on the voice calling for him from below. There was his dear Niffty, attempting to soothe his mind with her overall comforting presence; gentle smile, waving innocently, all while she was just as insane as he was. 

Alastor laughed, pulling a stool out to welcome her company. “What brings you here, darling?”

She grinned and accepted the stool, having to climb onto it- the independence Alastor admired as so did the rest of the hotel. “The others are coming up with plans! Don’t you want to join us?”

He shook his head politely. “I’m afraid not, lest I allow myself to fall into complete insanity…” 

The deer continued to batter himself up with guilt and shame. He always had an eye on his more significant fellows, how didn’t he notice Husk’s disappearance!? 

‘ _I-_ ’

“Boss, you’re spiraling again!” Nifty tutted at him, yet again breaking him free from his tormenting mind. “Would you like to go for a walk?” She kindly offered. 

And he accepted the offer, nodding quietly and following her out of the kitchen after tucking in the kitchen stools. They were ready to exit through the hotel’s grand doors when Charlie intervened, only cueing Vaggie’s interrogation on them. “Hey! Where are you two going?” The moth demon growled in question.

“We are going on a few errands, my dear!” Alastor optimistically answered with his plastered smile. Hardly convincing. 

“Really? Don’t you want to find Husk!?” Before Alastor could retort back, the moth demon continued to beat him down. “Just like I told you, hun. This shitlord doesn’t care about anyone, not even Husk! You would think after Husk went looking all night for your ass, you would do the same for him. But you’re just like every other selfish Overlord, too busy looking out for yourself and nobody else!” But her rant wasn’t over there. Oh no, she had a lot more to say. “Nobody deserves to be taken advantage of, fine. So why don’t you leave the hotel and stop taking advantage of everyone here! You use Charlie to act on whatever you want done here, you make me deal with a shit ton of paperwork. Let’s not forget Husk and Niffty who are under your stupid fucking contract- Oh wait, did I mention Husk? Let’s also not forget that he’s with Valentino probably dealing with that bullshit Overlord alone!” 

“Are you done?” The question was quiet yet ever so dominant. Niffty directed it at Vaggie and luckily interrupted the rant, for when the moth demon looked back at Alastor, he was shaking with anger. Eyes beaming like a car, smile tighter than possible, antlers already half-grown.

She gulped, stepping back to bump back into Charlie. “I’m done,” she panted lightly. 

“Good” Niffty smiled like an angel at them, tugging on Alastor’s sleeve to move with her out through the doors. “See you all in a few hours!” 

After reaching a few alleyways away from the hotel, the radio demon grasped his face and collapsed down to his knees. The Overlord was less embarrassed with shattering his fake shell in front of Niffty, as more often than not she helped the demon as opposed to setting him up for a crumbling reputation. As soon as his knees hit the concrete, her small arms hung around his neck and brought him into a warm hug, soothing his nerves and hammering thoughts that wouldn’t leave Alastor’s mind. 

His tears streamed down to each and every assumption: If Husk was even alive right now, or if he was being led over to the worst pain imaginable. If Alastor would be too late and witness his death beyond his eyes, having to watch his body evaporate into the void and into the pit of the forgotten. 

“It’s not your fault, boss” comforted Niffty calmly. 

Alastor accidentally let his voice release a squeak with his words, reddening his cheeks in addition to the heat caused from tears and pain. “I left him in plain sight. H-How could I?” 

“You didn’t know.” She was right, Alastor didn’t know what could have happened. But perhaps the deer should have been able to sense Valentino’s presence, right?

“As if I was as weak as a little imp…”

“False. You were and still are a strong, powerful demon. The same boss I know!” Despite those encouraging words, his soft crying continued with his face nuzzled into her shirt. Nobody was to ever know of moments like these except Niffty, for it was within their contract to remain loyal to one another. However, something hinted to Alastor that Niffty wasn’t protecting his identity just because of the contract’s regulations, but with the bottom of her heart instead. 

Alastor felt the same sensation at the bottom of Husk’s sympathetic heart too. How dare Alastor-

“Let’s make a plan, that will distract yourself from the demons in your head” laughed Niffty, as if she was sick and tired of Alastor’s insistent thoughts. 

The deer chuckled. “I do wonder from time to time if you have the ability to mind read. Regardless, I believe you are right…”

_‘A plan to retrieve our Husker and bring down that wretched bug…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> For some reason, October and November has left me feeling drained and continues to do just that. Maybe it's because the sky now gets dark around 5? Or maybe because of the college work haha. Either way, I'm hoping to make sure I post within 3-4 days, but if not (like this time and previous times) I heavily apologize! I also apologize if some chapters are shorter than others. 
> 
> I do find that writing a quality piece is way better than a long rushed one. With that said, chapters may not be released immediately due to either editing or taking my time with it. I realized that I work better without a deadline, but it is different for everyone! I respect anyone who completes it with or without a deadline. :)
> 
> Stay tuned~!


	16. Chapter 16: The Finale, Or the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has had enough of thinking about plans to rescue his beloved Husker. Deciding to leave the rest of the gang behind, he made the reckless decision to seek out his partner in the same fashion Husk sought out for Alastor.
> 
> When he thought all was going to plan, he walked into the studio office.
> 
> And he grew numb.

Alastor hadn’t slept since the night Husk went missing. The reason behind his lack of self care was fairly obvious to the rest of the hotel’s gang, but it was merely concerning with the fact that Alastor was still a dangerous Overlord. A demon people in the hotel take far too lightly.

Vaggie was on the same page, except for fairly different reasons. With Alastor on edge, she holds her spear higher than ever now as if ready to attack his monstrosity form. Was everybody crazy? Don’t they realize how threatening Alastor could be if he loses complete insanity and control over himself? 

She gave an irritated sigh at the kitchen table. Here they were again, planning for Husk’s fifth escape plan. 

With a ticking time bomb on the other end of it. 

Her one and stable eye keenly glared at him the entire session, while the deer had his vision set on a block of knives not too far from his grasp.

Luckily Charlie recognised the same behavior, though she was hopeful in his attitude shifting into something more exciting and thrilling after having a truly set plan. “Alastor, do you have any ideas?”

“Not at all! But what would be the most entertaining is-”

“We’re not just walking into there, Alastor. Not with you shaking like an old crook!” Vaggie glared at him. She could see him yet again losing patience with everybody, as if he was ready to stand up and leave. 

Charlie frowned. “But remember what happened when you got lost? Husk went out and…”

She stopped talking after feeling the deathly stare Alastor was now giving her, before breaking the ice with his static ridden voice. “Husk and I are different entities, Charlotte” Alastor chuckled. “And because of that reason, I best be on my way to the studio.”

* * *

No time was going to be wasted. 

The plan was simple in Alastor’s head. Manipulate the walls to peek inside, make sure it is all clear to infiltrate, and retrieve Husk’s body dead or alive. But the deer had high hopes of his partner being alive, after several decades of fighting alongside him Husk has proved his worth to stay in a contract quite effectively. 

Alastor walked past the butchery that caused the loss of his partner- the guilt still remains on his shoulder. After all, he scolded Husk for the same act and then committed it also, Alastor did not like having “hypocrite” in his name. 

Then the porn studio came into sight. Doing just as he told himself, the shadows mysteriously formed multiple versions of themselves to flee inside the building, leaving Alastor to linger outside like a possessed man. Capable of seeing the perspectives of his fellow friends, they peeked inside only to discover a dark room and a heavy scent of sex. 

Foul, useless rat.

The radio demon walked through and walked into the wall, becoming one with his shadow to travel quicker floor to floor. Yet every level had no smell on Husker. 

_ ‘He must be here…’ _

His smile remained uptight and merciless for the acts he was ready to sin for. Approaching the last and final door of the porn studio’s hallway, he met eye to eye with Valentino’s star name. 

_ “Oh Al, did our sex leave you this insecure?” _

To smear Valentino’s blood on his name was his one and only goal. Humiliating him like that at the hotel and then stealing his precious Husker? 

_ “Don’t act frazzled, baby! You were lovin’ it the whole time.” _

Retrieving Husker and burrowing deep into his fur, the comfort he missed so much that it drove him into insanity. For the radio demon to act emotionally attached and weak in front of his partner was unholy for the city of sinners to see, essentially with his upheld menacing reputation. 

_ “Al, can ya replace it with something that doesn’t make us all cannibals?”  _

This wasn’t only for revenge, however. No, it was conclusively focused around saving the feline who brought him joy for years, hopefully willing to continue that streak for as long as Alastor and him are alive for.

That was it, enough dawdling around. 

Effortlessly, his microphone stand blasted down the door that damned thousands of souls to the controversial industry, an entry to the pimp’s safe haven and more. 

More indeed. For Alastor did not anticipate the sight he would see upon flicking down the light switch, commencing a scene that would scar his mind for life.

...

Numb. 

His fingers, hand. Wrist, arm; leg; toes; hips; knees; head; ears; mouth; lips. Everything was frozen in place. From the perspective of his shadowy acquaintances, his lips were parted but said not a single word. His eyes were in a deadpan daze, amazed in the dark nature that a demon in Hell could cause far worse fatal damage than he ever could. 

The studio crumbled into a dozen shades of black, shattering like a mirror enveloping only himself into the darkness awaiting for him. There is a silence in his heart. Realization crushed Alastor’s consciousness forcing him down to his lanky knees; already buckling and afraid. 

But what he thought was a paralysed sensation emitted a wave of screams, rippling off one another louder and louder into the void that now surrounded him. His brain stuttered- perhaps trying to signal that this can’t be real? It found a light. His eyes found a light; a bright emotionless light floating down towards him. 

An envision of Husker’s lifeless corpse. 

The red claws reached up and grasped his hair, tearing a chunk of it and throwing it into the bottomless void. Then his nails dragged down his face, weaving deep into his eye sockets having a nail slip and blood leak out. A separate hand stabbed its nails thoroughly through the skin on his face, desperate enough to claw out his eyes and the rest of him if pain did subside. The man became an unstable man, thrashing his head against what seemed to be ground which was hardly visible to the naked eye. Now his limbs were attacking this so-called ground, mimicking the actions of what he imagined were aimed directly at Valentino.

“Husker!” Alastor yelled out, throat scratchy and aching and broken. “No, Husker!” How his body had regenerated so fast in this epitome of death that surrounded him; dark and mysterious background looming all around. After all, he would survive his reputation for his permanent smile and proper attire. 

His head bowed down and pressed against a soft surface. Who was disturbing him now? It was a caress against his head that pulled his nose deeper into a bed of fluff. A welcome hug, like he had fallen off a cliff and landed in a haystack. Comfortable, like an expert surfacing you back to the shoreline before witnessing your last bubble underwater. With ease, his head relaxed against this form of chest like his mother would do to him, coddle him and praise him in this damned and cruel world. 

“Husker!” Alastor wailed into the chest of anonymity. 

* * *

“Al!”

Shock expressed from his quivering lips to widened eyes, his face backing away from what looked like a cat’s fluffy chest. Immediately relief settled his heart, with Alastor’s head collapsing back into the chest smiling crazily.

“The fuck, Al? You had a nightmare that started to scare me too.”

Ah, to hear that wonderful grumpy voice again was a symbol of reassurance for the red clad.

Eventually, Alastor sat up on Husk’s lap, his tear-stained eyes staring fondly into his partner’s. “It was a horrible nightmare, it seems…”

Wait, was he certain this was a nightmare?

Frantically, Alastor’s hands grasped Husk’s body, searching around for bruises or cuts or any stain that would resemble a brutal injury. The escalation startled Husk out of his sleepy mood, forcing the cat to grab Alastor’s shoulders and shake him out of his paranoia.

“Al, calm down! Why the fuck are you searching me head to toe?”

“Did or did not Valentino harm you? Didn’t I retrieve you back and tucked you into bed?” That was what Alastor assumed had happened. After probably dismantling Valentino’s sorry soul, he journeyed back to the hotel and resumed healing duties on his partner before tucking him into their shared bed. Then, likely from the exhaustion of healing and traveling quickly, he passed out…

Husk sighed, realizing Alastor was oblivious to the truth. “You were having a bad nightmare. Jeez, it was real bad.”

He blubbered, certain that the events had happened. It felt so real, so painful, like an angel speared through his heart over and over again until it was deformed and a whole mess of nothing. “B-But you… I…”

“Did ya really think Val would come to the hotel? He’s scared of ya, especially after you beat his ass like I knew you could.”

_ ‘Then we did not cook and threaten Valentino out of the hotel? And I didn’t flee to my resort? Nor did we venture into the city and lose you…?’ _

Now Alastor’s mind was fried and bedazzled, but simply too tired to dwell with the emotions anymore, he rolled off Husk’s body to bring savour to the feline’s limbs. He giggled cutely as opposed to the insane version of himself, staring up at Husk’s eyes that also stared down at him. 

An exchange of silent love, for they didn’t need words to express their love for one another. 

“I’ll explain the rest and what I heard in the morning, bet you’re as tired as me now” chuckled his partner.

Alastor nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but glance at the clock afar from them in the corner, noting that it was way past midnight now. There may even be a chance of oversleeping, hopefully the princess would excuse him for it. 

“And, uh… You wanna show me how to cook tomorrow?”

His body tensed, obviously. Husk peered down in concern only to be dismissed by Alastor’s explosion of nervous laughter.

“So long as there is no moth demon awaiting around the corner, then yes! I’d be delighted.”

“Vaggie?”

He shook his head quietly.

“Fuck, we gotta get you some sleeping pills or something.”

This was the life Alastor could settle with for the rest of his eternity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! 
> 
> This chapter was a little bit shorter, but I will explain. 
> 
> After thinking about how to escalate the fanfic, I realised that it was redirecting off the path I wanted. Initially, it was supposed to be about Alastor dreaming out loud, having little drabbles of it increase into something serious. And so instead of asking or including more sweet RadioHusk moments, a fight with Valentino, etc. I decided to reroute back onto that idea, and have the worst dream of Alastor's happen as a finale. 
> 
> Therefore this is the second to last chapter! The next chapter will sum up this chapter in slightly more detail from the perspective of both Alastor and Husk, but I can't say much more than that. 
> 
> My plan is to make a different works as part of a series with this, stating RadioHusk Drabbles or something to input all of my favourite RadioHusk moments in. I feel this would be better than including them in big plot fanfics and such.
> 
> Other than that, stay tuned~!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea after watching a few Hazbin Hotel theory videos, and from reading other fanfics I wanted to see how I could turn this idea into a fanfic. 
> 
> I will most likely make more chapters, being a RadioHusk fan and this being a fanfic about them, there is more for them to bond over. I decided to start the first night as a nightmare, but knowing it may trigger people (understandably), I added warnings. It's also not edited, just a rough draft I had to put out there because of the idea I had. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
